


Let out the beast

by A_to_B_and_C



Series: EXOVERSE [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Chanyeol, Baekhyun seems to be the only one not interested in alpha Chanyeol, College based?, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, both are studying and producing music, but also fluff?, non famous AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C
Summary: Chanyeol was proud of his way of living his life.He was studying music and performing arts in college as he wished for a long time, staying at the dorms like most of the students there, and he was quite popular between people of his same age.As if this wasn’t sufficient, he was also well recognized in his pack, being one of the most powerful alphas in there.Everything in his life made him feel powerful and strong and, let’s face it, he liked that sensation.Except…Except Byun Baekhyun.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: EXOVERSE [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658077
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: My's Marked Read Cb's





	Let out the beast

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn't post something in a while now but I was busy writing new stuff and didn't have much time to edit old fics to post them here.  
> However, here you go... Old titles to continue with Exoverse.  
> Hope you will enjoy it!

Chanyeol was proud of his way of living his life.  
He was studying music and performing arts in university as he wished for a long time, staying at the dorms like most of the students there, and he was quite popular between the people of his same age.  
As if this wasn’t sufficient, he was also well recognized in his pack, being one of the most powerful Alphas in there.  
Everything in his life made him feel powerful and strong and, let’s face it, he liked that sensation.  
Except…   
Except Baekhyun.  
Byun Baekhyun was a boy same year as him, always silent, usually alone and damn good in every single thing he did.  
He was always topping score and grads like it was nothing.  
Way shorter than Chanyeol himself, he had baby pink hair and light brown eyes always hidden behind thick-framed glasses.  
He was known to always wear sweaters and shirts larger twice or thrice his own size.  
Baekhyun was also the only non-alpha in the school who still managed to completely ignore Chanyeol.  
Not a word, not a gesture, not a greeting.  
Nothing.  
“He doesn’t know the rules here?” Jongin, Chanyeol’s friend and fellow alpha, told him one day but Chanyeol shook his head.  
It wasn’t only a thing of rules or social hierarchy.  
There was something off in Baekhyun himself.  
Something that Chanyeol couldn’t quite pinpoint but he was determined to discover.

  
Contrary to Jongin’s suggestion on ignoring Baekhyun, Chanyeol tried his best, but without any success, to gain his attention.  
The only time he managed to get Baekhyun raise his stare from his books and met Chanyeol’s eyes, was when he almost tripped on a high stack of books making all the student in the library laugh and the teacher send him off from said library.  
As it wasn’t difficult enough to approach Baekhyun, when the moment could be right, from nowhere appeared a friend of him, who surely was another alpha, and discouraged all Chanyeol’s actions.  
It was like the man could sense Chanyeol’s intention and wanted somehow to protect Baekhyun.  
Because Chanyeol didn’t know precisely, but Baekhyun wasn’t certainly an alpha either.  
Even if it was strange because he couldn’t smell any particular scent coming from Baekhyun that could tell him if the boy was a Beta or an Omega.  
“Yeol, really I don’t understand why you bother so much. It’s just a nerdy boy that doesn’t want to enjoy his university life. Let him be” Jongin pointed out again, and Chanyeol nodded but knew that there was something intriguing in Baekhyun’s existence.

  
Chanyeol enjoyed his university life, especially on Fridays and Saturdays when parties were on.  
He went to almost every single one and sometimes he also managed to sneak in to some clubs together with Jongin and Yixing.  
That night, they decided to go to a club in the Gangnam area that promoted also non-commercial music and rookie artists.  
Chanyeol especially enjoyed it there because he could be able to enjoy good music and because sometimes they put on an underground artist that he particularly enjoyed.  
Not that he ever saw said artist, but he liked his music.  
It had a nice beat and was pleasant to dance to.  
Chanyeol only knew the name of the composer, Mochimellow, but he was also interested to know what person he was in reality, being Chanyeol himself invested in music and producing his own tracks.  
It was almost five months since the first time Chanyeol listened to a Mochimellow’s song and he almost lost all his hopes to knew how this person was.  
“I feel like I can’t have a single joy in my life” he whined to Jongin while sipping the second cocktail of the night.  
“Both Byun and Mochimellow seem to want to avoid me? What did I do in my previous life?” he asked him and Jongin shook his head, sighing.  
“Mochimellow doesn’t even know you exist, Yeol. And you should stop worrying about that nerd” he replied huffing and Chanyeol groaned in frustration.  
He wanted to reply that Jongin was indeed right and that he should once for all forget about both of them, when a voice from the DJ set, attracted his attention.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready? Tonight, we have a beautiful surprise for you all! A once in a lifetime chance only for those being here right now!” Minseok, the owner of the club, shouted in the microphone, all excited.  
Chanyeol shared a perplexed stare with Jongin and then shifted again his stare on the set.  
“Tonight, we have a special and unexpected guest!” he started waiving his hands in the air.  
“He showed up at last and he didn’t want to, but! Please welcome the mind and the voice behind Mochimellow!” he announced and Chanyeol felt his jaw slacken.  
Did he understand correctly?  
Did Minseok just shout Mochimellow’s name?  
That night special guest was really him?  
From behind Minseok, a short boy walked in.  
His hair was styled to look messed up and he was wearing dark eyeshadow and eyeliner.  
But what got Chanyeol’s attention first of everything else, was the way he was dressed.  
He wore a pair of leather trouser so tight that Chanyeol didn’t have to even guess how he was made under them, a silky black shirt with the few first buttons opened and a damn black velvety choker.  
Chanyeol didn’t registered immediately because there were a lot of things going on inside him, especially at hormones level, but when Jongin spoke up, he realized it too.  
“Isn’t he Byun?” he asked Chanyeol who immediately recognize the pink hair and the face.  
There weren’t any more glasses and sweaters three sizes larger than him and Chanyeol didn’t know how to process what he was seeing.  
Baekhyun took the microphone from Minseok with a small bow.  
He neared the set and put on the headphones, or at least half of it, before smirking shortly and making Chanyeol die inside.  
What was he even witnessing?  
He couldn’t tear off his eyes from him, completely enthralled by his figure.  
“Are you ready?” Baekhyun shouted in the microphone and Chanyeol immediately recognized the voice from every Mochimellow track he listened until that moment.  
“Let me hear you make some noise” he added, starting to put up some music and making the crowd dance again.  
Chanyeol was dumbfounded and couldn’t form a coherent sentence, stare stuck on Baekhyun’s figure on stage.  
“Yeol? Are you okay?” Jongin asked him and he simply shook his head.  
He only knew that he had to speak with Baekhyun and ask him which was the reality.  
Nerdy Byun or Mochimellow?  
Because they couldn’t definitely be the same person.  
“I’ll go speak with him” Chanyeol whispered and even before Jongin could stop or even simply reply to him, he was already walking toward the counter were Minseok returned after presenting Baekhyun.  
“Mr. Kim, I need to speak with Mochimellow” he stated and Minseok stared at him perplexed before exploding in a soundly laughter.  
“I won’t stop you, boy. But if you are not sure if he wants to see you or not, better be ready to run” he stated and Chanyeol frowned shortly.  
“I don’t think he would…” Chanyeol started but Minseok stopped him immediately.  
“Mochi is a famous runner. He attacks only if there’s no other possibilities left. But it’s quite good at fleeting” he explained and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
He patiently waited for two other songs, before Baekhyun decided to leave the DJ set, thanking everybody after their warm reply to his hints to raise their hands or to sing along with him.  
Baekhyun almost skipped until the counter where Minseok was staying.  
“Hyung, it was a success!” he cheered but when his stare registered the presence of another person and that that person was Chanyeol, he stopped abruptly, eyes growing larger in surprise.  
Not a single word and he was already on the run, Chanyeol already following him.  
For how good Baekhyun could be running, Chanyeol wasn’t the best quarterback in college for nothing.  
He stopped him against a wall no more than five minutes later, near the emergency exit.  
“Byun” he called him, and he wanted to add something else but Baekhyun’s scent hit him hard, so sweet and reminded him of honey and warm waffle, that the instinct of leaning in and kissing him senseless was almost irresistible.  
How come Chanyeol didn’t sense it before?  
Baekhyun stared at him worried but there wasn’t any fear in his eyes.  
Just worry and acknowledgement of who and what Chanyeol was.  
“What do you want?” he spat out even if his tone wasn’t so hard or convinced.  
It was oh so cute how Baekhyun tried to stand against Chanyeol even when it was oh so clear how he wanted whatever was happening in that moment.  
Chanyeol could feel it from his scent that Baekhyun was as attracted to him as Chanyeol was.  
“Nothing. Just speak with you. If I leave your arm, promise that you won’t run again?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed shortly before nodding.  
Chanyeol left his arm and smiled softly.  
“So… What do you want?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol sighed.  
“I didn’t know you had a second life as the composer and DJ Mochimellow” he stated and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I don’t…” he started but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I was in there, I know who you are” he stated and Baekhyun cringed shortly.  
“You are so full of yourself. What do you want? You want to tell it to the university, right? So that they will expel me?” he asked huffing and shifting his stare away.  
Chanyeol was almost dissenting, telling him that he didn’t want to tell anybody, but then he saw his chance and took it.  
He could trade this news and the fact that Baekhyun thought that he wanted to report him to the University with something that could make him nearer to Baekhyun himself.  
“Teach me. I need tutoring” he stated and Baekhyun arched his eyebrow in perplexity.  
“Tutoring?” he echoed and Chanyeol nodded.  
Baekhyun sighed deeply, briefly analyzing his possibilities before agreeing.  
“Sure. Monday, after classes. Meet me at the library” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“May I go, now?” he asked him and Chanyeol wanted to say no, that he had to stay because in that moment Baekhyun was so beautiful in his eyes, sweat droplets running at the side of his face, down his neck, and his scent screamed fuck me so much that Chanyeol was marveled he managed not to.  
However, he nodded and Baekhyun walked away like nothing happened.  
Chanyeol sighed carding his fingers in his hair.  
They didn’t speak before that night.  
Still, Baekhyun recognized him and didn’t ask why Chanyeol knew him too.  
And somehow, he got to have an appointment with Baekhyun, even if it was only because he forced his will on him.  
There was also Baekhyun’s scent, so sweet and so attractive.  
How could Chanyeol survive it in a room full of people and within whisper distance from Baekhyun?  
He sighed again before walking again toward Jongin and deciding to go home.

  
Chanyeol thought about it all the weekend still unable to fully process that Friday’s events, and when Monday came, he wasn’t prepared at all.  
He was distracted through all the lessons and when he finally reached the end of them, he felt exhausted.  
He greeted Jongin without explaining exactly where he was going and went to the library.  
Baekhyun was waiting for him outside the room.  
The hair was back again to the neat hairstyle, with his usual glasses and large sweater.  
He was somehow cute, compared to the hot self that he showed to Chanyeol that Friday.  
“Hey there” Chanyeol greeted him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, walking in the room.  
“The other room is dedicated to group study, so I won’t have problem explaining things to you” he explained walking past the common two or three rooms and reaching a fourth room where big round tables where already full of people.  
Chanyeol followed him in silence, even if he couldn’t not notice that Baekhyun’s scent was almost imperceptible in that moment.  
They sat on a small table for four people even though there were only the two of them.  
There was a small silence during which Baekhyun started pulling out his books.  
“It’s because of suppressant” he stated softly and Chanyeol arched his eyebrow perplexed.  
“The scent. Your actions and thoughts are so obvious, Park” Baekhyun replied and Chanyeol hummed, curiosity taking the best of him.  
“Yesterday you…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“It’s the alcohol. If I drink even a single glass, they lost all their effect” he explained shortly but Chanyeol continued asking him things.  
“Did you take them for a long time? And why are you…” he started again but Baekhyun halted him with a gesture of his hand.  
“We are here just to tutor you, not so that you can know me. We are not friends” he stated and Chanyeol wanted to protest but Baekhyun’s phone vibrated on the table, caller ID blinking on the black screen.  
It was written Sehunnie ~(˘ㅅ˘)~  
Baekhyun bit his lips shortly before refusing the call, stare shifting to Chanyeol again.  
“So, let’s keep it as short as it can be. What do you need tutoring in?” he asked him and Chanyeol had still some curricular math exams to do that were giving him a hard time, so he went with them.  
Baekhyun as a tutor was as boring as math itself.  
Very strict, no smiles, no breaks, no joking.  
He didn’t accept any more questions about anything that wasn’t math, even if Chanyeol had to admit that it was pretty easy to understand what Baekhyun explained him.  
It was almost two hours later that the same boy that was usually with Baekhyun appeared in the library.  
“Hyung” he called him softly, but imperatively.  
Baekhyun moved his stare immediately on the guy that just called him.  
There was something strange in Baekhyun’s stare even though Chanyeol couldn’t define it.  
“Sehun? What are you doing here?” he asked him shortly but the other’s stare shifted on Chanyeol.  
“You made friend today?” he enquired, tone flat, and Baekhyun snorted.  
“Neither in a lifetime. It’s just a favor. May I help you?” he replied briefly, fixing his glasses on his nose, and the boy hummed shortly.  
“Whenever you can, yes” he whispered, shaking his head before sniffing shortly and adding immediately: “are you taking those things again?”.  
Baekhyun deeply sighed, closing his book with a hard thud.  
“Park, see you next time. You will find me here in the library, but don’t come in just to ask random questions or I’ll make the teachers ban you from the library” he concluded sitting up and the Sehun guy took his arm, walking out of the room.  
Chanyeol was perplexed.  
Who was that guy, and which was the relationship between them?  
Clearly enough Sehun was an Alpha even if younger than Baekhyun, but the fact that they were always together, did that mean that they were bonded?  
No, it couldn’t be.  
Baekhyun’s scent wouldn’t be so appealing if that was the case.  
So what kind of thing were going on between them?  
He was more than decided to know it and to know better Baekhyun.

  
Starting from the day after, indeed, Chanyeol went to the library everyday with new questions on whichever subject he preferred.  
Sehun was always with them, so he started making friend also with him and Chanyeol realized that they had more in common that what he thought in the start.  
Still one day he entered the library just to find Sehun, alone, studying.  
“Sehun, yo, where’s Byun?” he asked him, surprised, and Sehun greeted him with a small gesture of his hand.  
“Hyung is sick. He won’t come for a few days” he replied shortly and Chanyeol frowned.  
“Is it something serious? Should we go and visit him?” Chanyeol asked Sehun who let out a short laugh.  
“You are almost candid, Yeol. Hyung is in heat, he would be bothered if you would go visit him” he said frankly and Chanyeol felt the blush coming to his cheeks immediately.  
But the blush wasn’t the only thing that he felt.  
The most instinctive part of him reminded him Baekhyun’s scent that night and made it hundredth time stronger and imagined how beautiful it could be to caress Baekhyun’s skin, kiss him, bite him and…   
He repressed a groan, catching Sehun’s attention.  
“Hold your horses, Yeol. Hyung doesn’t need anyone to make it easier or other things. He just wants to be left alone in those days and that’s it” he stated closing his book.  
“Want to walk around since it’s nice weather outside?” Sehun proposed him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
They were out in few minutes and Sehun started talking about random things.  
“Hyung is… a precious friend to me. I know there are problems and things happened in his life, especially before he started university. We became friend easily last year and he trusts me especially for class notes when he has to stay home” he explained shortly and Chanyeol hummed in thought, walking around the campus with Sehun.  
The weather was nice and it was such a great day for closing oneself up in a room.  
“There are Omegas that can still go at school while in heat…” he started but Sehun bit his lips, shaking his head.  
Something was plaguing him, talking about Baekhyun’s heat.  
“Not hyung. It’s too dangerous for him” Sehun started and Chanyeol stopped, watching Sehun perplexed.  
“Dangerous?” he echoed, voice unsure, and Sehun sighed shortly, fingers carding through his hands.  
“You can’t resist it. I smelled it just one time and hyung had to close himself up in his room before I could think straight again and go away, leaving just a small apologize note” he muttered, shaking his head, clearly still contrite about the situation.  
Chanyeol frowned deeply and his inner self was fighting the urge to go and find Baekhyun in that very moment.  
How could he ignore the fact that Baekhyun’s scent would be so strong?  
Sehun elbowed him in his ribs, clicking his tongue.  
“Try to stay here, uh? I know that hyung has a nice smell, but can you please contain yourself? Especially because he won’t never let you near him when he’s in heat” he stated and Chanyeol sighed shortly.  
“He doesn’t even let me near regularly? I mean, I knew him before you and still call him by surname?” he murmured and Sehun let out a small laugh.  
“That’s because hyung it’s a strange person. So creative and bright, but at the same time so secretive and reserved” he commented making Chanyeol shook his head.  
He was sure that Baekhyun had something against him.  
Because he could see him also with other people beside Sehun and he didn’t behave as he did with Chanyeol.  
With Chanyeol, he was cold, secretive, impossibly hard to understand.  
And he was doing it on purpose, probably, to keep Chanyeol distant.  
“Give him time, Yeol. Hyung is just slow in trusting people” Sehun tried to tranquilize him but Chanyeol knew it was because he found out that Baekhyun was also Mochimellow and he forced Baekhyun to go along with him.  
“And if you are so willing to know him better and you don’t want to wait for him to explain, I can suggest you to talk with Jondae. He is hyung’s best friend and co-owner of a club in Gangnam area” he concluded and Chanyeol sighed shortly before thanking Sehun and going back to the dorms.  
After the first encounter with Baekhyun in the club, he went there every Friday and Saturday hoping to see him again, but they never met again.  
That night obviously he wouldn’t be there for clear reasons as Sehun explained him, but it would make it easier for Chanyeol to ask around.  
“You are the guy of last time?” Minseok asked him when he sat near the counter.  
With him there was also another guy, almost same height but darker hair and facial features similar to a fox.  
“Yeah, thanks. The run was worth it” he replied honestly, making both Minseok and the other guy snicker.  
Minseok smiled softly before introducing the man to Chanyeol.  
“He’s Jondae, co-owner. And you should be Park, right?” he asked and Chanyeol frowned shortly making Jondae open in a big smile.  
“Baek talks non-stop about you” he commented making Chanyeol shake his head, perplexed.  
“You must be mistaking. Park is a common surname” he started but Jondae was already shaking his head too, smile still present on his lips.  
“I think you are more than fitting the description, no worries” Jondae added and when Chanyeol made the gesture to ask him about this description, Jondae shrugged his shoulder.  
“Despite being an omega, Baek can be pretty strong and I wouldn’t want him to know that I told you things. It would put me in a thigh spot” he stated and Chanyeol sighed shortly.  
He was so curious about whatever things Baekhyun could have told them about Chanyeol himself.  
There was a small silence and then Minseok added: “If you are here to see him tonight, he won’t come”.  
Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“I know, Sehun told me” he sighed and Jondae frowned shortly.  
“You know Sehun?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded, perplexed at the man’s reaction.  
“And you are still interested in Baek?” he asked again and Chanyeol nodded once more and he wanted to ask more, but Jondae slide toward him a blue drink.  
“Do you have time to listen to a small talk?” Jondae whispered and Chanyeol never nodded so fast in his life.  
“Obviously you don’t know anything of this and if Baek or Sehun will ask you, I’ve never told you anything” he continued and Chanyeol made a sign of agreement.  
There was a small silence while Jondae kept drying glasses behind the counter before he could start talking.  
“Baek had a serious relationship until two years ago. They were… stable? Talked of moving in, building their own nest. But, as you can imagine, it was only talk, talk, talk. When Baekhyun wanted to finally start something together with him, he always found reasons to procrastinate until Baek discovered that he was seeing other people in the meantime. Thanks heavens they weren’t bonded so it hurt only emotionally but Baek was so depressed I thought he would never make it back” he started and Chanyeol found it annoying to the very core of the idea.  
How could someone betray someone as appealing as Baekhyun?  
It was for something Baekhyun did or was it the contrary?  
“Then Mochimellow arrived. Baek was another person. He was again alive and kicking, wanted to graduate from university and follow his dreams. He even managed short rap parts only to improve his tracks. But whenever even only the remote idea of mating again or letting an alpha that it’s not Sehun or Seok near him is mentioned, he closes again, pushing everyone out of his life” he continued and Chanyeol frowned again.  
“What do you mean?” he asked him and Jondae shrugged his shoulder.  
“He’s hyper aware of everything around him and he doesn’t like attentions. Reason why you can’t find him around without Sehun if not in super rare cases. Sehun’s an alpha so he scares away people from Baekhyun, which is more than fine for him” he explained shortly passing another drink to Chanyeol, this time a pink one.  
“Which is not so fine for me, though. Because it’s a strain for him not having someone trustworthy at his side. I have Seok and Sehun has Irene. But heat can be even more difficult to stand if you don’t have a mate. And for how long this situation can continue? Baek says that he doesn’t need anyone at his side, but the truth is that he’s getting worse at every heat, because he refuses it with all his forces, living it in a wrong way” Jondae explained again, sighing.  
Chanyeol emptied both the first and the second drink.  
One seemed blueberry and vodka, the other peach and martini.  
“And why are you telling me?” Chanyeol asked him, curious, and Jondae smiled softly.  
“Because it’s the first time Baek tells me about another man. I can’t give you the details because it’s not fair, but it’s definitely interested. And you can understand it also because it’s the first time that he lets another alpha so near to Sehun, the only person that still scares away every possible competitor” Jondae told him and Chanyeol shook briefly his head.  
“For me he’s still Byun. I know nothing of him. How can you tell me that he is interested…?” he started asking but Jondae stopped him.  
“Give the man time, Park. He will come around eventually” he whispered and even if his stare was worried, there was a small smile on his face.  
“I know that it’s strange and that you can get tired of waiting, but you are on the right path. Keep it on” he concluded, giving Chanyeol another drink, green which tasted like apple and gin.  
Chanyeol was glad that Jongin drove that night because otherwise they would have to call a taxi on the way home.

  
Baekhyun was back at university five days later, paler than before but kind of fine.  
Not that Chanyeol could actually ask him anything.  
He just explained his absence with an illness and that’s it.  
No more explanation.  
End of personal questions.  
Despite what Jondae told him, he came to wonder if Baekhyun was really even slightly interested in him.  
Because Chanyeol was interested in him so damn much, and he wanted to know more about him and then there were those days were Baekhyun’s scent couldn’t be completely covered up by the suppressant and it would blow Chanyeol’s mind away, making him almost uncapable to think rationally, instinct forcing his way in, trying to make him act as he should, being him the alpha and Baekhyun a mere omega.  
But Chanyeol didn’t want to force it, even if the simple idea of simply laying his hands on Baekhyun’s naked skin made him shiver in pleasure.  
He wanted to wait and to be patient and whichever things came with it.  
However, one night the obvious happened.  
Because it was destined to happen, sooner or later.  
He was at the club with Jongin and he didn’t have to see Baekhyun to know that he was there.  
His scent slapped Chanyeol so strongly that he couldn’t think straight.  
He searched for him around the room and spotted him at the counter, talking with some bartender.  
Chanyeol was near him almost in the same instant he realized where he was.  
“Dance with me” he whispered him, a command more than a request and when Baekhyun’s eyes met his, refusal died on Baekhyun’s lips, becoming a short nod.  
Chanyeol took his arm and neared the dancefloor, hands immediately locking on Baekhyun’s waist.  
“Do you realize how many pheromones you are radiating right now?” he asked him, fingers caressing his sided and making Baekhyun shiver under his touch.  
He was once again wearing those tight trousers, and a cyan silk shirt.  
Also the choker was still there, this time blue velvet with a small silver insert.  
Baekhyun shook his head.  
“You are like the best brand of wine” he continued, softly speaking near Baekhyun’s ear.  
Baekhyun tentatively caressed Chanyeol’s torso, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s face.  
“And do you like wine?” he asked shortly to Chanyeol who smirked.  
“I love it” he replied leaning in and biting his ear, earning a soft gasp.  
It was perfect, that great chemistry that he could feel with Baekhyun on physical level.  
Magical and so fitting that he couldn’t refuse it.  
Not that night, after three or maybe four drinks and with Baekhyun so willing to let Chanyeol touch him.  
“But I don’t like to share it. So, would you mind following me?” he asked Baekhyun who nodded, completely enthralled by Chanyeol’s voice and fingers on his sides, without even knowing where Chanyeol wanted to bring him.  
“You have any preferences?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Why wasting time? Isn’t here fine?” he replied swiftly, pulling Chanyeol with him in the men restroom and locking the door behind himself.  
Chanyeol wanted to interject and it wasn’t exactly the most romantic place, but Baekhyun was already unbuttoning his shirt, fingers moving with ability on them.  
“You told me that I’m messing up with the quantity of pheromones I’m emitting, but you aren’t doing any better, Park. Your scent is driving me crazy. How people are supposed to resist you? Because I can’t, not tonight…” he whispered kissing Chanyeol’s neck and making him groan lowly.  
“I don’t care about other people, you know. Let me have you” he retorted slightly pushing Baekhyun’s back against the wall and pressing with his knee to make him spread his legs, erection brushing on Chanyeol’s tight.  
Baekhyun’s scent was so attractive, almost addicting, and Chanyeol wanted more about it.  
He could feel it pull at the strings of his instinct, calling him and asking him to act like he was supposed to being who he was.  
“Park, you should be illegal” he whispered, repressing a moan and carding his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him near.  
Chanyeol bit him shortly without thinking twice.  
“I could tell you the same, you know. I want to be in you so much…” he whispered and Baekhyun this time along moaned softly, spreading his legs wider.  
“Please” he groaned lowly, pulling at Chanyeol’s hair.  
Chanyeol didn’t let himself repeat once more and lifted him up under his laps, making him circle his back with his legs.  
“How do you want me, Park?” Baekhyun asked opening the buttons of his own shirt, revealing a milky torso, fitted and toned, completely in contrast with the choker on his neck.  
“Like this. And fuck you until you can’t walk straight anymore” he whispered in his ear, hands groping Baekhyun’s ass and making him bit his lips.  
“Let me remove my trousers, then” he replied and Chanyeol let him down only the time necessary to pull off his trouser and boxers.  
Chanyeol stared at him, fingers mapping his torso and laps.  
“You are so gorgeous, Byun. A miracle of nature…” he whispered, fingers brushing his erection and making him whimper.  
“Park, fuck me already. What are you waiting? You don’t even need lube…” Baekhyun complained and Chanyeol never got harder in so less time in his life.  
“Are you sure? It’s not like…” he started but Baekhyun groaned in frustration.  
“We are not having a romantic date. Take me here and stop complaining. Shouldn’t it be you the one instinctive that take control…” he started saying but Chanyeol pushed a finger on his lips.  
“Do you want me to fuck you here and I will. No need to fret like the puppy you are” he declared, letting a bit of his instinct kick in, but still maintaining most of his control.  
He didn’t want to hurt nor scare away Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol moved his hand toward Baekhyun’s entrance, finding it even wetter than expected.  
He bit his lips, suppressing another groan.  
“You are so wet for me, Byun” he whispered, easily inserting three fingers without meeting any resistance.  
Baekhyun arched his back, moaning and taking Chanyeol’s fingers as deep as he could.  
Chanyeol thrusted them in and out a few times testing all that wetness and Baekhyun’s reactions.  
He could feel Baekhyun’s humors on his fingers and he could feel his rational side slowly drifting apart.  
It was better to end as quickly as possible.  
He didn’t know why or could pinpoint the exact reason, but he somehow knew that that was different from all the other one night stands that he had in the past.  
And he couldn’t quite let himself go, forgetting about their situation and what Jondae told him few days before.  
He unzipped his pants and with a swift move he thrusted inside Baekhyun, making him bite his lips trying so hard to hide a low moan, back arching and taking Chanyeol’s whole.  
“Finally full” he purred and Chanyeol had to focus on everything else for not pounding in him without thinking it twice.  
Baekhyun was so wet on him and he was squeezing him so well.  
He could feel the sensation pushing him over the edge too quickly, but he still tried his best to remain focused, ignoring his instinct that whispered him to just take what was already his, possessiveness forcing its way in.  
And Chanyeol wanted also to knot him so much, but he wouldn’t let it slip and risk that any of this would happen again.  
So, he simply thrusted inside Baekhyun, following a steady pace, focusing only on Baekhyun’s reactions and pleasure.  
“Park, please, more” he whimpered and Chanyeol started stroking his erection in the same moment, making him groaning lower and, after few more strokes, coming with a cry.  
And in few thrusts more, Chanyeol was coming too, trying to concentrate on keeping his knot in place and not to hurt Baekhyun, exiting him as soon as possible.  
They were both panting hard, unable to regain their breath.  
“You could have knotted me” Baekhyun whispered shortly, among his breaths, not staring at Chanyeol who slightly shook his head.  
“No. We are both clearly drunk even if not too much. Tomorrow you would have regret it…” he started before adding a small “… and maybe also this”.  
He knew that he did something that would have changed whatever relationship there were between him and Baekhyun.  
And most probably for the worst.  
Baekhyun stayed silent before shaking his head wearing again his clothes.  
“You are an idiot, Park” he concluded before going away.  
Chanyeol tried to steady his breath, leaning his head on the wall.  
Clearly it was a single event.  
Baekhyun would never let him close again, but he didn’t regret not going all the way in with him.  
It wouldn’t be fair toward Baekhyun.  
Even if his own instinct was screaming, asking him to follow Baekhyun and take the rest.  
Because he wanted Baekhyun to be his, because there was too much affinity and compatibility between them and Chanyeol had finally accepted the idea that maybe they could be soulmates.  
But it was only his sensation.  
From the day after they would never meet again.

  
The day after, Chanyeol went again to the library as every other day.  
He didn’t think to find Baekhyun there and especially to find him alone.  
“Hey” Chanyeol whispered sitting in front of him and Baekhyun forced a smile.  
He looked tired, even behind his glass and his usual serious stance.  
“Listen…” they started together and Baekhyun shook his head, gesturing toward Chanyeol.  
“You don’t have to continue all of this. I won’t tell anyone about you… and I’m sorry for yesterday” he stated briefly, trying to be as concise as possible.  
Baekhyun’s stare went immediately to his face before he could sigh shortly, closing his book.  
They stared at each other for an instant and then Baekhyun sat up.  
“Mind coming with me? It’s a pity being inside when the weather is so nice” he muttered, shortly biting his lips after, waiting for Chanyeol’s reply.  
Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in surprise but nodded shortly, following him outside, in the park near the baseball field.  
They walk along, slowly, in silence, Baekhyun admiring the clouds and stopping few times to take pics of flowers that grew up in weird places.  
“I’m not sorry for yesterday” Baekhyun stated at a certain point, eyes not meeting with Chanyeol’s.  
It wasn’t exactly what Chanyeol expected from that conversation, so he just stayed silent, waiting for Baekhyun to explain his point.  
“You should start taking some suppressant too. Your scent is so strong and how can people not jump on you everywhere you go?” he huffed, shaking his head and suddenly it was clear to Chanyeol that he was doing his best to resist part of his instinct too.  
Baekhyun bit his lips shortly before speaking again.  
“No, wait, don’t. It’s not good for your health” he added and Chanyeol frowned shortly.  
“Well, you are taking them, right?” he objected, swiftly worrying about Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun groaned in frustration pondering what was better to reveal to Chanyeol.  
“It’s because I’ve this scent that give me problems everywhere I go and makes people look at me like a slut because hey you are the one emitting all these pheromones, it wasn’t my fault if I tried to fuck you without your consent” he let out angrily and messing up his hair.  
Chanyeol frowned deeply, trying to speak up but Baekhyun closed his eyes and continued talking.  
“I know that, being what I am, this is just what I have to do. But society is changing and we are more than mere instinct. And forcing something on someone shouldn’t be legit. Shouldn’t be accepted, neither for us” he whispered and Chanyeol could see him slightly trembling.  
“Byun, I…” he started but Baekhyun forced a smile, reopening his eyes, staring at Chanyeol.  
There was sadness in his eyes and resignation.  
“Sorry, I over talked. What I wanted to say is that I was fine with yesterday, so you don’t have to worry about me being hurt or other idiocies” he commented but that small smile made Chanyeol’s heart clench uncomfortably.  
“It’s not an idiocy if you are hurt. It’s important to me…” he whispered shortly and Baekhyun nodded.  
“I know. And even though I told you that you are an idiot, yesterday, I appreciate the fact that you didn’t force yourself on me. I know that you restrained yourself” Baekhyun pointed out and Chanyeol blushed, stare drifting away, feeling like Baekhyun was seeing exactly through him.  
There was a small silence and then Baekhyun spoke up again.  
“Sehun doesn’t like the idea, but let’s be friends, Park” he stated suddenly and Chanyeol frowned shortly.  
“I don’t know if I’m more perplexed at the idea that Sehun doesn’t want us to be friends, or from the fact that Byun Baekhyun is asking me to be friend with him” Chanyeol replied, frown growing deeper.  
Baekhyun let out a sparkling laughter that made his eyes form two small crescents.  
Chanyeol decided that he never heard something more appealing and beautiful than Baekhyun’s laughter.  
“Sehun is just worried about you hurting me. But I’m grown up enough to know that it’s okay like this. I need to know if these things my instinct is telling me are right or if I’m just drunk on your pheromones and handsome appearance” he added briefly and checking his phone that was vibrating in his pocket.  
He refused the call and stared at Chanyeol.  
“If you are fine with it, obviously” he added and Chanyeol nodded.  
“It seems fair to me. I want to know more about this too” he declared and Baekhyun smiled softly at him.  
“We are settled then, Chanyeol” he whispered and Chanyeol felt a pleasure shiver running down his back at how Baekhyun pronounced his name.  
Chanyeol barely managed to nod before Baekhyun took again his phone and this time taking the phone call.  
“Three minutes and I’ll be there” he stated at the phone even before letting the other speak up.  
There was a small silence and then Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
“Sure, immediately then. Was it at your place?” he asked and when the reply came he hanged up immediately.  
His stare went to Chanyeol and he was scared.  
Chanyeol didn’t know why but Baekhyun was scared of something.  
And not only scared but also uncertain what was better to do in that moment.  
“Can you…” Baekhyun started but Chanyeol was already nodding.  
“Just tell me where” he replied and Baekhyun nodded, walking toward the parking.  
He barely used his car, but when he did, Baekhyun showed all his personality and how he could be both nerdy Byun and Mochimellow.  
He drove quickly until the same club when they met the previous night and parked the car as it was in the middle of the parking.  
Chanyeol followed him inside the club, entering from the backdoor.  
“This way” he whispered guiding him toward another door until the back of the counter.  
Jondae was sitting behind it, pressing a bag of ice on his eye.  
“Dae! Oh heavens, what in the world happened?” Baekhyun asked him, immediately running to him and caressing Jondae’s cheek.  
“He was here. I didn’t want him to get any information about you and Seok was out…” he started saying and Baekhyun whined lowly, pressing his forehead on Jondae’s.  
“Oh, Dae, I’m so sorry…” he whispered earning himself a glare from Jondae.  
“I-d-i-o-t. It’s not your fault. He’s just being an ass. And if Seok was here surely nothing would have happened. I called Sehun but I know that he had a date with Irene today…” he started and only in that moment he saw that there was someone else with Baekhyun.  
“Oh, Park. Long time we don’t see” he greeted, raising his hand and waiving shortly.  
Chanyeol forced a smile and a gesture, still unknowing of what was going on.  
Baekhyun took the ice bag and moved it away from Jondae’s face just a second just to see how it was underneath it.  
He cringed shortly and Chanyeol neared the two.  
“He had a knife too?” Baekhyun asked him, making Chanyeol frown, worry tinting his stare but Jondae shook his head.  
“No, he punched me and that’s it” he replied softly and Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
“That asshole. Why does he have to treat you like this?” he asked him softly and Jondae sighed too.  
“Because I was the one that convinced you to leave him” Jondae replied honestly.  
Chanyeol frowned deeply again and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“What did he want this time?” he asked him, fingers carding through Jondae’s hair.  
He closed his eyes leaning in at the contact with Baekhyun’s fingers.  
“Know where you are, what are you doing. He said he wants you back, but it’s nothing new. So I told him to fuck off and that I wouldn’t tell him anything” he stated and Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
In that moment, the same door from where Chanyeol and Baekhyun entered, opened and Minseok came running in.  
“Dae, oh god, what the hell. I can’t leave even for few hours” he exclaimed nearing Jondae and Baekhyun backed off, leaving them space.  
“I’m sorry” both Baekhyun and Jondae said in the same moment making Minseok chuckle.  
“It’s neither of your fault” he stated and when both tried to interject, he shook his head.  
“Not your fucking fault” Minseok repeated hardly and his tone expected no retorts.  
Minseok shifted his stare to Chanyeol that was there standing.  
He quite got what happened there but didn’t know what to do for it.  
“Park, thank you for coming with Baekhyun. It would be a problem if he came alone and that psychopath was still here” he stated and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“No worries. I did nothing after all” he replied but Minseok shook his head.  
“Baek, you didn’t tell him anything yet, right? Isn’t it the case…” Minseok started and Baekhyun sighed deeply, stare shifting toward Chanyeol.  
“I have problem with my ex. He found me here and we didn’t leave each other… peacefully. It’s difficult to have something to do with him because he’s possessive” he explained shortly and Jondae laughed at the affirmation, earning himself the perplexed stare of Baekhyun and Chanyeol.  
“Possessive? You are an obsession for him, Baek. He wanted to seclude you and treat you like his sex slave, it’s not being possessive” he stated, hate clearly showing in his words.  
Chanyeol frowned deeply, instinctively nearing Baekhyun over protectiveness.  
In that very moment, Chanyeol felt completely different regarding their one-night stand the night before.  
It wasn’t the first time that Chanyeol followed his instinct and let himself indulge in some appealing omegas in a club on Friday or Saturday nights.  
He knew that somehow it was different with Baekhyun but still he didn’t think at something so serious and that ran so deep in Baekhyun’s past.  
He felt almost ashamed.  
“What the fuck?” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun sighed.  
“I know, and you are right. The thing is that right now he decided to come back and stress me again, trying to have information on me from my friend. The first was Sehun but he simply told him to fuck off and that’s it, but with Dae without Minseok… he’s still strong as he was before” he stated briefly and Minseok growled shortly.  
It was a low, deep sound and Chanyeol had to hide the instinct to protect Baekhyun again.  
“That’s why I told you that you can’t hide behind Sehun forever! He has Irene to protect and he’s too young to be always there also for you. And I don’t want to worry for Dae even more now cause of this shit!” he stated and Baekhyun bit his lips.  
“I know, hyung, I know, but…” he started but Minseok shook his head.  
“No buts. You are just finding excuse…” Minseok started again but both Jondae and Chanyeol intervened.  
Jondae pulled his arm slowly, trying to calm him down, while Chanyeol stood between Baekhyun and Minseok.  
“You know why he acts like this…” Jondae started and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“And I will be here whenever he may need. Even when Sehun can’t be, I will” he stated firmly and the silence was immediate.  
His words were mostly fruit of the moment, but Chanyeol said them with all the intentions behind them.  
He really wanted to help Baekhyun being at ease.  
Especially when it meant avoiding a dangerous psychopath ex.  
“Chanyeol, you don’t have to…” Baekhyun started saying, hand reaching for his arm but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Aren’t we friends? You just need someone that can protect you in the case that this psychopath shows up again. And we are both living in the dorms, attending the same university, same faculty. I can’t see someone fitter” he stated shorty, forcing a smile.  
He didn’t want Baekhyun to be hurt again.  
Not by someone from the past that could bring only misery again.  
And Chanyeol was indeed a fit choice.  
Baekhyun sighed but Jondae smiled too.  
“Baek, he’s not wrong. I mean, it would be easy for you too” he added and Baekhyun nodded.  
“We can be at ease too, Baek. And Sehun can stress himself less” Minseok stated softly making Baekhyun sigh again.  
“Fine. Fine” he concluded and Chanyeol smiled at him shortly.  
“You don’t need to worry, Baekhyun” he stated and Baekhyun hummed, sighing and hearing his phone ringing up in the middle of the silence.  
“It’s Sehun” he whispered shortly before taking the call and walking away toward the center of the room.  
Chanyeol could see him sigh and shake his head.  
He wanted to know more, but Jondae spoke up, requiring his attention.  
“Can I really leave Baek to your care?” Jondae asked him, worry clearly showing in his words and tone.  
Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
He felt like fate that he was there in that very moment.  
And that he met Baekhyun.  
“I won’t leave him to anybody else” he whispered, making Jondae’s arching his eyebrows in surprise.  
“Oh, Park boy, now I see” Jondae added and Chanyeol frowned shortly but Jondae shook his head, soft smile still presents on his lips.  
“That’s good then. Took good care of Baek, he can be annoying and quite fussy but he is a wonderful person” he stated and Minseok nodded shortly, confirming his words.  
Baekhyun came back from his phone call and his mood was practically on the floor.  
“Sehun said that if I didn’t accept Chanyeol’s suggestion, he would forbid me to exit my dorm room and to stick my tracks to a Cloud account” he stated softly and Jondae laughed briefly.  
“It would be Mochimellow’s end, right?” Jondae asked him and Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“Yeah, but I don’t want it to be like this…” he started but Chanyeol put his arm around his shoulders.  
“And it won’t be. I’ll be your shadow and best bro for how much time you want” he stated, trying to be as friendly as he could, making Baekhyun huff shortly.  
“I won’t call you hyung if you are hinting to it. I’m still older than you…” he stated and the other three laughed soundly.  
“Let’s go back to the dorms, then” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded following him after greeting Jondae and Minseok.

  
He started like that Chanyeol and Baekhyun apparently forced acquaintance.  
And maybe at start it was a little bit forced.  
They had to spend all their time together, except for Baekhyun’s heat which was a taboo for both of them.  
Chanyeol even got used to Baekhyun’s scent both when he used suppressant and when he didn’t, starting to consider it part of his life.  
At the same time, sometimes he let Baekhyun wear his hoddies or jackets so that he could hide better his scent.  
Baekhyun liked clothes bigger than his actual size and the fact that they were Chanyeol’s and had Chanyeol’s scent on them, made him reduce drastically the quantity of suppressant that he used, for the joy and relief of Sehun and Chanyeol himself.  
In all of this, Sehun was the most diffident, always checking out on them, especially when he knew that Baekhyun’s heat was approaching, being better than Chanyeol in reading the signs.  
Chanyeol found Baekhyun’s company a pleasure, even more than he thought before knowing him.  
They both studied music and Baekhyun was majoring in vocals even though he was following courses for song writing and he was self-taught in piano.  
Baekhyun’s creativity was blinding, so beautiful and always sparkling with brightness.  
Seeing Baekhyun play was like witnessing summer light rain one instant and the next one thunderstorm and lightnings.  
Chanyeol was glad to spend time with Baekhyun because slowly he understood how wonderful, as Jondae described him, Baekhyun really was.  
Slowly the urge to protect him dictated mainly from his instinct, became fondness and caring, warm feelings bubbling in Chanyeol’s chest every time Baekhyun smiled or laughed.  
But still, the instinct kicked in every single time someone stared longer at Baekhyun, tried to near him or showed some interest in him.  
Baekhyun never complained about it, but Sehun made him notice it.  
“You are overprotecting him, Yeol. Are you sure it’s fine for him? After all, you are no more than friends” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I suppose so…” he whispered but the doubt crept under his skin.  
He didn’t want to force himself on Baekhyun, especially not after knowing what Baekhyun went through in his previous relationship.  
Chanyeol just wanted him to be fine, whatever it would mean.  
Even when his instinct kicked in, even when he just wanted to take Baekhyun and fuck him senseless.  
But Baekhyun trusted him.  
Started to trust him and Chanyeol would never do something that would betray his trust.  
Not at physical nor moral level.  
Chanyeol finally decided to try and ask him directly if he was overprotective and if he didn’t like it.  
They were sitting under a tree in the campus park, few months after all this story about protecting Baekhyun started, and Baekhyun was explaining to him once again how exactly statistics worked, when a tall man approached them.  
Baekhyun was the first to feel him.  
He shut up immediately, stare wandering through the park and meeting the stare of a tall guy with blond hair.  
Chanyeol followed his stare, immediately wary.  
His instinct told him that the guy wasn’t someone good or trustworthy.  
Baekhyun bit his lips, hands gripping the soft cover of his statistics book.  
“Hyung” Baekhyun whispered and the guy smiled at him.  
“I missed you, Hyunnie” he said shortly and it gave Chanyeol a disgusting feeling, like leeches sliding down his back.  
“I didn’t. You are not welcomed here” Baekhyun replied, but there was a shadow in his eyes, darkening his usually bright eyes.  
The man tilted his head perplexed.  
“You didn’t? I did my best to search for you, Hyunnie” he continued but Baekhyun stopped him immediately.  
“Don’t call me like that. We are not friends” he stated shaking his head.  
“Oh, sure we are not. You are my only love” the man added, walking toward Baekhyun and never in his life Chanyeol moved faster in pulling Baekhyun near him, hiding him behind himself.  
He met the hateful stare of the blonde man but he knew that the man hadn’t any chance against Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol growled lowly, a deep sound coming from his chest.  
He didn’t generally like to let his instinctive side out so much, but he would have done anything to protect Baekhyun from that man.  
Even fight if it would be necessary.  
“Don’t make Baekhyun repeat himself. You. Are. Not. Welcomed. Here.” he warned him, stare fixed on him and waiting for whatever movement he would do.  
The guy laughed deeply.  
“Sehun was tired of him? And give him to you? Did you already try him? Was he good?” he asked him but Chanyeol growled again, clearly pissed off.  
“Go away. Your words won’t reach us” he stated but the guy shook his head, laughing again.  
“They won’t? Probably it’s because you never slept with him. He whimpers in his sleep so much and during his heat he’s so…” he started but Chanyeol grabbed his collar with strength, nearing him.  
“Listen you fucking jerk, Baekhyun don’t want you around anymore. And I don’t want you here neither. I don’t give a fuck of who you are or what you had in the past, because it’s past. Now go away before I crush your pretty face irremediably” he hissed, pushing him away.  
The guy looked at him with fear in his eyes.  
Probably Sehun never menaced him physically but only with words.  
He almost ran away, leaving Chanyeol and Baekhyun alone.  
There was an instant of silence and then Chanyeol turned toward Baekhyun, nearing him.  
“Are you okay?” he asked him but there was something off in Baekhyun.  
“Yeah. Would you bring me to my room?” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol frowned shortly before nodding, picking up their things.  
Baekhyun walked slowly until the dorms, followed by Chanyeol in silence.  
It was the first time that, after dorms entrance, Baekhyun didn’t greet him and parted their ways, but continued walking until his room.  
Chanyeol knew which one was Baekhyun’s room and where it was located but he never went there before.  
Baekhyun opened the door, turning just a moment to glance to Chanyeol and invite him in.  
Something was off.  
Chanyeol could feel it.  
And his instinct was telling him not to care about his sensation and just follow him in, knowing that Baekhyun was more than willing to share some physical attention with him.  
However, he was still rational enough to understand that it wasn’t the right thing to do.  
Something changed after Baekhyun saw that guy before, especially after he said those awful things about using Baekhyun.  
“Baekhyun, it’s not wise if I stay” he stated not following him inside the room.  
Baekhyun turned toward him, perplexed.  
“Are you sure?” he asked softly, hand moving to gently caress Chanyeol’s arm.  
It sent an electrical shiver down Chanyeol’s back and he was oh so tempted to simply agree and take Baekhyun in the very same moment he would close the door.  
He bit his lip briefly before nodding.  
“Yeah. It’s no good if we are together, now” Chanyeol added trying so hard to fight all the things happening inside him and that pleaded him to just accept Baekhyun’s request.  
There was a small silence and then Baekhyun nodded.  
“Maybe you are right. See you tomorrow, Chanyeol” he concluded entering the room and closing the door after him.  
Chanyeol stood like an idiot in front of the door for at least two minutes before walking away.  
Was it the right choice?  
Or it would be better if Chanyeol accepted Baekhyun’s proposal?  
He fished his phone from his pocket and called Sehun.  
“Yeol? Everything’s fine?” he asked immediately and Chanyeol messed up his hair before replying.  
“I don’t know. That guy came in today and I sent him away but now…” he started explaining but Sehun stopped him.  
“Wait, wait where’s hyung now?” he asked and Chanyeol replied that he left in his room.  
“No, no, you can’t leave him alone now. Go back immediately” Sehun almost ordered him and Chanyeol was already turning around even before letting him finish his sentence.  
“He wants me to…” he started saying but Sehun interrupted him again.  
“I know. It’s what he taught him. But he can’t be left alone. Otherwise he will look for someone else” he stated and Chanyeol was in front of Baekhyun’s room once again.  
“Listen. Just keep him there until I go fetch Jondae. Forty minutes” he concluded hanging up and Chanyeol sighed deeply before making the gesture of knocking the door.  
However, it opened itself.  
Revealing Baekhyun in a t-shirt three time larger his size and only boxer.  
“You changed your mind?” he asked him, fingers pulling his hair back and messing it up.  
He was so attractive and screamed sex from every single pore of his being.  
“Something of that sort” Chanyeol replied but his throat was dry and how milky were Baekhyun’s legs?  
He couldn’t tear his stare away from Baekhyun’s tights and when he turned around to let him enter from the shape of his ass, barely visible from the hem of the t-shirt.  
Chanyeol bit his lip again before sighing and appealing to whatever heavenly justice or power there was outside there not to jump on Baekhyun.  
Park, only forty minutes. Hold your horses and keep it cool – he thought entering the room and closing the door behind him.  
Baekhyun’s room was neat and tidy, strangely enough.  
“I imagined it to be messier than this” Chanyeol let out walking in and Baekhyun chuckled shortly, turning again toward Chanyeol.  
In his eyes there was a dark light.  
But Chanyeol wasn’t keen of giving up his once in a while good intentions.  
“Sehun said I’m overprotective with you” he started shortly, trying to have a usual conversation with him.  
Baekhyun smiled softly, nearing him.  
“What do you think? You think you are overprotective with me?” he asked and his hands started again caressing Chanyeol’s arms, making him shiver again.  
“I think you would have complained if it would make you feel uncomfortable?” he replied shortly, suggesting more than giving a real reply.  
Baekhyun pouted slightly, bottom lip pushing out.  
It was so plump and rose and Chanyeol wanted so much to tease and bite it.  
“Sehunnie doesn’t know anything. I like when you are protective toward me. It makes me feel wanted and…” he started again, fingers moving to caress Chanyeol’s neck.  
Chanyeol gulped shortly but shake briefly his head, trying to contain himself and all the ideas his instinct was providing him in that moment.  
“Baekhyun, I think it’s not good like this” he whispered but Baekhyun closed completely the gap that still existed between them.  
“Why? I feel that you want me as much as I want you…” he muttered leaning in and caressing Chanyeol’s cheek.  
Everything inside Chanyeol screamed asking him to take Baekhyun without any other ado, but Chanyeol ignored it.  
He forced himself to ignore it, kicking it at the back of his mind, trying to think straight.  
“Because for how much awesome you are in this moment, it’s not right. You are doing it because of some old mechanisms taught? Or how does this work?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“It’s easier to say that you don’t find me attractive, Chanyeol” he pouted again and this time a bit of control slipped through Chanyeol’s fingers.  
He pulled Baekhyun even near him, hands gripping on his side, probably leaving a bruise for how hard he pressed his fingers, trying to steady his mind and focus.  
“You don’t know how much easier would it be to simply fuck you senseless here, Baekhyun. I could feel your scent even from the other side of the campus probably right now. And you are so fascinating and hot and I’d like to simply pound inside you like my instinct is telling me since the very first time I met you” he whispered in his ear, voice low, a growl barely audible.  
Chanyeol bit it gently, making Baekhyun whimper.  
“However, I won’t until you will honestly ask for it. And wanting it for real, not for some kind of compensation or old command you received” he concluded, distancing Baekhyun from himself and staring at him in his eyes.  
“So if there’s something you want to talk, I’m here. But I’m not up to a random fuck with you, even if my instinct would want to” he concluded, forcing the best smile he could in that situation.  
Baekhyun stared at him in silence before shaking his head.  
“Won’t you be angry later? Because that’s all I’m good for, no?” he asked him and Chanyeol caressed his cheek gently, feeling suddenly sad and knowing that he was doing the right thing, rationality winning over instinct.  
“No, I won’t be angry. And it’s not true that you are good only for that” he declared patiently but Baekhyun let out a bitter laugh.  
“Oh no, sure. For what other things could be good an omega with a sweet scent? He’s obviously made to be fucked, for the pleasure of those who ranked higher in the social hierarchy” Baekhyun said shortly but it was clear that those words weren’t his.  
Chanyeol cringed shortly at the idea that someone forced these thoughts in his mind so forcefully that they remained there even after years.  
“Baekhyun would never say this thing” Chanyeol observed shortly, trying to make Baekhyun reasoning, but Baekhyun laughed briefly again.  
“What do you even know about me? I was that guy’s slut for almost three years, I’m so corrupted and tainted that your beautiful words won’t even reach me. I just know that it’s my job pleasing alphas like you. So, do you want to take your turn now? Otherwise let me go to him” he stated but Chanyeol shook his head, taking his arm and making him seat on the bed.  
He felt so much how the situation was changing and he couldn’t let Baekhyun go to where that man where.  
His first instinct promptly shifted again in possessiveness and protection.  
His top priority became Baekhyun’s welfare.  
“You won’t go anywhere. Sehun and Jondae are coming here” he whispered and Baekhyun shook his head again, this time worried.  
“No, no, you can’t let them see me like this. Please, I will do whatever you want. You don’t want to fuck with me? It’s fine. Can I at least suck you? Or handjob?” he asked him, hands caressing his torso and travelling down to his belt but Chanyeol stopped him immediately, fingers caressing Baekhyun’s hands.  
He was worried too, since the Baekhyun’s behavior was so different.  
“Relax. They are here to help you and no, I don’t want any of this. I want you to take care of yourself now. Would you lay down for me? I can sing something for you if you want” Chanyeol whispered, hand caressing his hair and this time without any need to force away his instinct.  
He was so worried for Baekhyun’s state in that moment that even his instinct quieted down, letting him breath without having to force it away in order to form coherent thoughts.  
Baekhyun nodded shortly before laying down, eyes closing at Chanyeol’s hand caressing his hair.  
He hummed a song of an undying love, old at least thrice his age.  
Baekhyun fell asleep in no more than five minutes.  
Chanyeol remained there watching him sleep a bit, small smile appearing on his face at the sight of Baekhyun sleeping so peacefully.  
When Sehun knocked on Baekhyun’s door, Chanyeol was sitting as Baekhyun’s desk, fiddling with his phone.  
On the door both Sehun and Jondae were worried sick but Chanyeol pushed a finger on his lips.  
“Shhh. He just fell asleep” he whispered and the two guys in front of him exchanged a wondered stare.  
“Sleeping?” Jondae echoed and Chanyeol nodded, gesturing toward the bed were Baekhyun was softly snoring, looking as beautiful and as innocent as an angel.  
Jondae was dumbfounded.  
“What did you do to Baekhyun?” he asked and Chanyeol frowned.  
“Nothing. I thought that this would be better than simply fuck him as he asked me” he replied, getting immediately defensive.  
He thought he did the right thing deciding not to let himself go.  
Jondae was surprised but then let out a clear laugh.  
He looked relieved and… glad?  
“Thank you, Park. Thank you” he whispered before hugging him tightly and starting to cry on his shoulder.  
Chanyeol didn’t understand anything anymore.  
He patted slowly Jondae’s back, unable to do other things, stare enquiring Sehun who shook his head as perplexed as Chanyeol.  
Jondae stayed like this for a while before he could wipe away the tears and stare at Chanyeol once again.  
“I appreciate what you did for Baekhyun, thank you” he whispered and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.  
“There’s something that triggered his reaction. After seeing the man, he made everything in order to make me take him” he explained and Jondae nodded shortly.  
“Their relationship was based on this. He convinced Baekhyun that the only reason why they were still together it was because he had a sweet scent and he was made to be fucked by him” Jondae added, shaking his head and Chanyeol hummed in thought.  
Exactly what he got from those moments with him.  
“I would have really punched him if I realized it sooner” he growled but Jondae shook his head.  
“We need you here, now. Baekhyun need you. You can’t risk it” he stated shortly and Chanyeol sighed.  
“I just want to protect him. And don’t let anyone hurt him” he whispered, fingers carding in his hair and earning a perplexed stare from Sehun.  
“You are in love with him, Yeol?” he asked him and Jondae elbowed him in his ribs.  
“Don’t state the obvious. He was still taking his time realizing it” he objected and Chanyeol’s breath died in his throat.  
Was he really in love with Baekhyun?  
He shook his head, fingers carding in his hair.  
“No, no, no, no. It’s not like this. I’m not in love with Baekhyun…” he whispered but Sehun gave him a pat on the shoulder.  
“That’s fine, Chanyeol. The important thing is that you keep it for yourself, not revealing it to Baekhyun. Otherwise he’ll run away in the very second he even think it can be like this” he added and Chanyeol shook again his head.  
“I just care about him as friend, Sehun, you’re mistaking” he continued and Jondae snorted shortly.  
“Sure. And that’s fine like this for the moment. Did he do something strange before our arrival?” Jondae asked him and Chanyeol hummed briefly.  
“Apart trying his best to make me lose control? No…” he replied honestly and Jondae sighed again.  
“He is still trapped in those mechanisms that he forced on him. It was disgusting and I don’t know how Baekhyun could stand it for almost one year…” Jondae started explaining and Chanyeol frowned.  
“Why didn’t he leave? He seems to have a strong character” he commented, looking at Baekhyun sleeping on the bed.  
Jondae shook his head.  
“Because he wasn’t like this before Mochimellow. He became like this thanks to Seok and to the music. And because I forced him on leaving that jerk, coming to live with me before university” he continued explaining and Chanyeol sighed shortly.  
“Still. I can’t understand how ill must be someone to…” he started saying but Jondae shook his head.  
“It’s just because you are already an Alpha and no one menace you. No one ever forced sex on you just because you have heat. Or because of your scent? Baekhyun is gorgeous, good looking, have a nice character, gifted and talented and, as if this is not enough, has a scent that give him a lot of troubles if he doesn’t take suppressants. Obviously, you can’t understand how could someone force things on him” he commented and Chanyeol cringed shortly, even though he totally understood Jondae’s point.  
Jondae sighed deeply, shaking his head.  
“Sorry, it’s not your fault obviously. Just, I can’t stand what hurt Baekhyun, because he already went through a lot of shit and I just want him to be finally fine and loved and cherished as I feel since Minseok came in my life” he whispered and Chanyeol found it so cute and made his heart clench.  
Chanyeol wanted to add something but Baekhyun stirred in his sleep and Jondae was immediately near him.  
“Dae?” Baekhyun muttered, eyes slowly fluttering open.  
“Hey, Baek. Everything’s fine?” he asked him shortly, offering his hand to him and helping him sitting.  
“I don’t know…” he whispered in reply, clearly still hazed by the sleep.  
“Why are you here?” Baekhyun asked, stare immediately shifting also to Sehun and Chanyeol.  
When he finally realized again what happened, his stare went immediately to his hands and he never seemed smaller than that moment.  
“If you say that you are sorry, I’ll slap you” Jondae stated and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.  
Chanyeol sighed shortly before adding his own version of things.  
He felt like it was necessary to calm Baekhyun down.  
“Baekhyun, everything is fine. Nothing happened. They are here just to help you, not to scare you or to scold you. And I can go away if my presence here is troubling you…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head fervently.  
“Please. Stay…” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded sitting again on the chair.  
Jondae was perplexed again, stare shifting between Baekhyun and Chanyeol.  
“Baek, you know that that jerk is not here anymore. And that he won’t do anything to you anymore. Park was with you and he will be in the remote eventuality it will happen again” he whispered caressing Baekhyun’s back and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“I felt like years ago. That he wanted me like back in those days and I could… feel it. And I don’t…” he started explaining but Sehun let out a low growl.  
“Don’t. I’ve already told you. It’s not your fault, you are not the weird one. It’s him that can’t manage his pheromones and forced his weird being on you. You are one of the sweetest person I know, hyung, so stop thinking that you are weird or that you deserved what happened to you” he stated and this time was Chanyeol’s turn to muffle a growl.  
He was so disgusted by the idea that someone sly as that guy could somehow convince someone good and bright as Baekhyun that everything was his fault.  
Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on his and Chanyeol shook his head, nearing Baekhyun.  
“You don’t deserve any of this, don’t let him enter in your head again” he whispered and Baekhyun sighed briefly, shaking his head.  
“How do you know it?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol opened in a bright smile.  
“You are Mochimellow, the most brilliant and sparkling artist in the underground music. Your music is so great and motivated my procrastinating ass a lot of times. I’d do anything to rap for you in any of your track. Your music saves lives” he explained, voice becoming softer, almost a whisper.  
Baekhyun’s eyes grew larger in astonishment.  
“Don’t let him get you. You are so much more than that” he whispered again, smiling softly.  
Baekhyun stared at him shortly before he started crying.  
Like a full crying fit, complete with sobs and sniffling.  
Jondae hugged him, stroking his back, but he didn’t seem to be angry with Chanyeol.  
Even though Chanyeol was feeling bad in making Baekhyun cry.  
“I’m sorry” he murmured, making Baekhyun cry even more than before.  
He bit his lips shortly before slightly shaking his head.  
Baekhyun’s tears were something Chanyeol couldn’t stand.  
He felt like something was tearing him apart from the inside.  
“I’ll be outside” he whispered walking out of the door and suddenly, once in the corridor, he didn’t feel as oppressed as inside.  
All that thoughts about someone forcing Baekhyun into something he didn’t want, made Chanyeol feel sick.  
And the idea that something he told, made Baekhyun cry, made him feel even worse.  
He sat outside the room, looking at the skies beyond the windows.  
The weather was slowly changing, clouds running faster and blue leaving its place to grey.  
Chanyeol closed his eyes, resting his head on the wall, and trying to process all the things happened in those days.  
His forced friendship with Baekhyun was a blessing for certain point because he never realized how precious and bright Baekhyun actually was if not during those moments, but came also with unexpected feelings.  
Both Sehun and Jondae told him that he was in love with Baekhyun.  
Was it true?  
Or it was simple affection toward a dear friend?  
And if it was really love, how Chanyeol had to behave around Baekhyun?  
Because Sehun hinted at the fact that, in the very same moment Baekhyun would have known or only suspected that Chanyeol was in love with him, he would have run away from him.  
And Chanyeol didn’t want to risk his friendship with Baekhyun for something so uncertain like his feelings in that moment.  
He felt frustrated both emotionally and physically.  
Chanyeol had to force himself so hard not to jump on Baekhyun before.  
It would have been so easy.  
He had just to nod and let himself go, taking everything of him.  
Easy, being also Baekhyun so willing to let Chanyeol touch him.  
Baekhyun asked for it, wanted it and, instinct wise, Chanyeol wanted it too.  
Because Baekhyun was everything an Alpha wanted.  
Manly but cute, talented as fuck, nice character and pleasant to be around and with a godly scent.  
However, in that moment for the first time in his life, Chanyeol didn’t want his instinct and didn’t want to be an Alpha.  
He would like to appreciate Baekhyun’s being just for who he was not for what his instinct told him.  
Because how could Baekhyun trust in Chanyeol’s words?  
Chanyeol was an Alpha like his previous boyfriend and Baekhyun knew that they all wanted the same, in the end, in a way or another.  
Chanyeol sighed shortly, shaking his head and sitting up.  
Somehow he had to convince Baekhyun that he wasn’t like the others.  
Even if that meant repressing every single instinct that he could have whenever he was near Baekhyun.  
No more touches, no more long almost infinite stares, and no physical actions.  
Only protecting him if needed and support.  
Because he didn’t know how or why, but Baekhyun was important to him and he wanted to care about him, whatever this may mean.  
He was about going back inside, when the door opened and Sehun exited, holding the door opened for Jondae and Baekhyun.  
“Everything’s fine?” Sehun asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
Jondae shortly pressed on Baekhyun’s back, nearing him to Chanyeol.  
There was a small silence and then Baekhyun rose his stare to Chanyeol.  
“Thank you” he whispered and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“Whenever you want. We are friends, no?” he replied, tone soft and light.  
Baekhyun showed him a soft smile.  
“Friends, right” he concluded giving him his hand and Chanyeol shook it briefly.  
Both Jondae and Sehun sighed in exasperation earning a perplexed stare from both Chanyeol and Baekhyun but neither of them said something.  
“Let’s go eat something, won’t we?” Sehun suggested and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Thai?” he proposed and Chanyeol hummed in thought.  
“I know a good restaurant, I’ll drive you guys around” he declared earning himself a whistle from Jondae.  
“May I invite also Seok? It’s closing day today” he asked and Chanyeol nodded.  
“My car can fit up to seven people, so if you want to invite someone else” he smiled toward Sehun who blushed softly.  
“Irene doesn’t live far from here” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Perfect. So let’s go first to Irene’s, then Mr. Kim and finally restaurant” he contemplated, fishing his car keys from the pockets and starting walking toward the parking.  
Baekhyun was immediately at his side, trying to keep up the pace with him, so Chanyeol slowed down to Baekhyun’s pace.  
“So eager. Do you like Thai cuisine so much?” he asked him and Baekhyun almost beamed at him.  
“Like it? I love it. The spiciest, the best” he replied immediately and Chanyeol snorted.  
“Good to know. If I have to order take out while you are around, I’ll remember it” he commented and Baekhyun’s cheeks became slightly red.  
“Chanyeol, I…” he started and Chanyeol’s stare move to Baekhyun face.  
“I…” he tried again, shifting his stare away and Chanyeol nodded shortly, waiting for whatever he wanted to say.  
Baekhyun sighed deeply, pressing his lips in a thin line.  
“I’m glad you were there with me. I don’t know what would have happened otherwise” he whispered and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“We are friends, Baekhyun. You can count on me for everything you want” he replied and he really wanted to caress Baekhyun’s cheeks but he just gripped harder on his keys.  
Baekhyun hummed shortly, small silence setting between them.  
Only when they reached the parking, Baekhyun let out an appreciation whistle.  
“Is this your car?” he asked Chanyeol when he saw the big car that almost looked like a minivan.  
Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“Usually I used it like a van for my music equipment and instruments, but when in these moments it’s good also for people?” he replied shrugging it off and unlocking the car.  
“May I sit in front with you? I’ve never sat in a car this big” he whispered fascinated and Chanyeol smiled softly, nodding.  
“Sure, if they are fine with it” he replied gesturing with his head toward Jondae and Sehun who both nodded immediately.  
Baekhyun was excited and hopped on without letting them thinking twice about their decision.  
Chanyeol felt his smile grew larger on his lips, relieved that Baekhyun was even slightly better than before.  
He opened the door behind for Sehun and Jondae.  
“Choose your place considering that we have to fit also Irene and Mr. Kim” Chanyeol stated moving some bags in the boot.  
“Yeah, yeah, we know” Jondae added sitting in and Chanyeol closed the boot, sitting in the driver’s seat.  
Once he double checked that everyone was on, he pulled his security belt and start the engine.  
“Sehun, where does Irene live?” he asked him and Sehun started to navigate him slowly through the streets.  
A little drizzle started falling and Chanyeol slowed down a bit because drivers started panicking for few raindrops.  
“Here on the right. I sent her a text so she should be…” he started but Baekhyun spotted her before.  
“There she is” he stated gesturing a cute girl standing under a baby blue umbrella, long hair and light coat on.  
Chanyeol neared the sideway and Sehun opened the door from the inside for her.  
“Irene” he greeted her and she smiled softly closing her umbrella and sitting inside too.  
“Sehun-ha, it’s a pleasure to see you. Hyunnie,” she started placing her hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder and he squeezed it softly.  
“Irene, I missed you so much” he whispered, fingers brushing the back of her hand, and she smiled softly nodding shortly before closing the door.  
Sehun smiled softly, arm circling her waist.  
“Our driver tonight is Park Chanyeol, common friend. Now we go pick up Minseok and then Thai restaurant. Is this fine for you?” he asked her, and Irene nodded shortly smiling softly toward Chanyeol.  
“Park, nice to meet you” she greeted him, gesturing a small bow and he nodded shortly.  
“Same here. Thanks for taking care of Sehun” he stated making the girl laugh shortly.  
“Usually it’s the contrary, but I appreciate it” she added and Baekhyun snorted shaking his head, making Sehun blushed softly.  
Chanyeol smiled again and drove off, following Jondae’s directions this time toward Minseok’s house.  
Once they were there and they picked up also Minseok, Chanyeol waited a little before departing again.  
“So Thai? Can I bring you guys to that good restaurant I know or you have other preferences?” he asked and they all nodded, granting him the choice.  
Chanyeol smiled and started again the engine, driving in silence.  
Baekhyun at a certain point, asked him if he could turn on the radio and he nodded shortly.  
Both Sehun and Jondae shook their head.  
“Ugh, are you sure, Yeol?” Sehun asked him but Baekhyun already turned it on, setting on a known channel.  
Chanyeol frowned looking at Sehun through the rear-view mirror.  
“Is it a problem?” he retorted but even before he could have a reply, Baekhyun started singing along a song.  
Jondae joined him shortly and also Irene even if a bit timidly.  
Chanyeol smiled, glad to be hearing Baekhyun’s voice.  
Not only because it was Mochimellow’s voice, but because he knew how important music was for Baekhyun.  
“You said you like to rap?” Baekhyun asked him suddenly and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“I like singing too but rap it’s more my thing” he replied shortly and Baekhyun hummed.  
“More your thing, uh?” he observed and Chanyeol snorted before starting an improntu rap part of an old song.  
Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise, completely astonished by the unexpected ability.  
Sehun laughed at Baekhyun’s perplexity.  
Chanyeol blushed shortly, shifting away his stare and fixing it on the street.  
Irene whistled in appreciation too.  
“It doesn’t seem but Yeol is a great rapper and he also write his own things” Sehun added and Irene nodded, marveled by the thing.  
But the one who was really astonished was Baekhyun.  
His stare was fixed on Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol could feel his stare on his face but he didn’t want to meet it.  
“You weren’t joking when you said that you would like to rap in one of my tracks…” he whispered softly and Chanyeol shook his head shortly.  
“I never hid that I’m your fan” he whispered in reply and Baekhyun was about to reply but an old song passed on radio and Jondae asked him to raise the volume a bit.  
Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s hands went to the radio, fingers slightly brushing together and pulling away in the same exact moment.  
“Sorry” they both said in the same moment and Baekhyun smiled softly, gesturing toward the radio, letting Chanyeol rise the volume.  
The rest of the trip was quiet if not for the voices singing along to some songs.  
Chanyeol parked in the parking lot of the restaurant and got down to open the door behind.  
Sehun patted on his shoulder when he got down and Chanyeol hummed shortly.  
“Wasn’t it your dream to rap in Mochimellow’s songs?” he asked Chanyeol who sighed deeply.  
“Can we just enter and eat, talking about whatever else?” he retorted shaking his head and helping Minseok to exit the car.  
“Mr. Kim, thank you for tagging along” he stated and Minseok smiled at him.  
“Minseok is fine too” he stated still smiling and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Thank you, hyung” Chanyeol concluded walking to the entrance, followed by all the others with them.  
The restaurant was crowded but not packed so they didn’t have to wait for sitting and start ordering.  
Baekhyun sat between Chanyeol and Jondae and he was aching to order and to start eating.  
“Calm down, Baek. It seems days that you don’t eat…” Jondae observed making Baekhyun chuckle.  
“It’s because his heat is approaching” Chanyeol and Sehun both said in the same moment.  
There was a second of silence in which Jondae’s stare went between the three of them, observing them.  
“Wait what?” Baekhyun said frowning and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“When you are getting near your heat, you crave things and eat double respect your usual days. And based on the last months stats and your scent…” he started explain making Baekhyun blush and Sehun laugh.  
“Finally someone that get it too” Sehun exclaimed relieved, earning a smooth smile from Chanyeol.  
“I hate you guys” Baekhyun stated, shaking his head and pouting.  
Jondae laughed shortly and patted his back.  
“You should be happy. You have so many people that care about you and know you so well” he added and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Still no good” he whispered and even before Chanyeol could ask him what he meant, Baekhyun changed subject, speaking with Irene.  
“In the end, how it went with the sea?” he asked her that smiled brightly.  
“Perfect! We can go whenever you want, even in two weeks, at the start of June” she stated and Baekhyun smiled briefly.  
Sehun was perplexed.  
“Sea?” he asked and Irene nodded shortly.  
“We planned to go to the sea with Baek and few of my friends. Do you want to come too?” she asked him and Sehun feigned indignation.  
“You planned to go to the sea with my girlfriend and you didn’t tell me anything?” he asked Baekhyun who shrugged it off.  
“Not my fault if I’m cuter than you and they found themselves more at ease with me than you” he replied with a wink that made Chanyeol’s heart flutter.  
Indeed, Baekhyun was cute especially in some occasions.  
In other he was hot more than cute, but Chanyeol tried not to think about it.  
Sehun pouted shortly before staring at Chanyeol.  
“Would you come too? I don’t want to be alone between girls and Baekhyun who talk about skincare and hair products…” he whined earning himself a slap from both Irene and Baekhyun.  
“Ouch” he complained but Chanyeol laughed shortly.  
“When it would be?” he asked and Irene smiled softly at him.  
“First Sunday of summer break” she replied and Chanyeol took out his phone from his pockets and checked the calendar.  
That weekend he was free so he shortly nodded.  
“I can come with you if you want. How many people will come?” he asked but they were momentarily interrupted by the waitress that took their orders.  
After they order, Irene replied to him.  
“I think that beside the four of us, if Jondae and Minseok don’t want to come…” she started but Minseok smiled apologetically.  
“For me there’s no university break, I have the club to keep open. If you want to go with them Dae…” he commented but Jondae shook his head.  
“It’s high season, you will need a help” he stated and Irene nodded shortly.  
“So, with the four of us, there will be two of my friends. If you want to invite someone too…” she counted on her fingers and Chanyeol hummed, taking his phone and typing a message.

[07:23PM] To Jongin:  
Sea first Sunday of Summer holidays?

He typed shortly before humming in thoughts.  
“If we are this number of people, I can also drive us over there” he stated gesturing with his head outside, toward the parking.  
“Your minivan would be a blessing, yeah” Irene commented and Chanyeol smiled.  
“I’m glad I bought it two years ago” he sighed and Sehun cooed at him.  
“You are so cute when you speak about your car” he commented, making Chanyeol laugh soundly.  
“It’s just because you never saw me with my guitar. I even named her” he retorted proudly and earning himself a perplexed stare from Sehun and Jondae.  
“Wait. Her?” Jondae echoed and Chanyeol nodded.  
“My Gibson Les Paul, yes. Her name is Elizabeth” he commented and Sehun sighed deeply, shaking his head.  
Jondae shook his head too, patting Chanyeol’s shoulder.  
Baekhyun instead was fascinated.  
“It’s like my keyboard…” he whispered and Chanyeol frowned shortly, making Jondae laugh.  
“Oh no, Baek, no. Your keyboard it’s another different thing…” he commented but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“She’s my baby. Don’t offend her” Baekhyun stated, immediately in a defensive mode, and Chanyeol enquired him with his stare.  
Baekhyun blushed softly.  
“It’s Korinne” he murmured softly, fishing his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and showing a photo of a smiling Baekhyun with a Korg synthesizer keyboard.  
“It’s only thanks to her if Mochimellow exists and can produce music” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded, opening his Instagram on his phone and showing Baekhyun his Elizabeth.  
Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled.  
“Oh such a cutie” he cooed when a selca of Chanyeol with his guitar appeared on the screen.  
Jondae chuckled.  
“Are you talking about the boy or his guitar?” he asked, but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Idiot. You know how many things I could do if I had also a real guitar as base for my tracks?” he asked and Chanyeol could see all the gears starting to move inside Baekhyun’s head.  
The waitress was there with all the dishes but Baekhyun almost didn’t notice it.  
Chanyeol put the dish just in front of him but only when he started again talking about music he had Baekhyun’s attention once again.  
“Would a guitar as a base help you?” he asked him passing him also the chopsticks.  
Baekhyun took them, humming in thoughts.  
“Yeah, I mean it would change the sound and there would be more space for improvement? And you know what if I add a riff on the second half…” he whispered considering things and in the meantime Chanyeol divided the seasoning in Baekhyun’s dish and started mixing them.  
“I would start with a riff and drift to a glissando with a double tempo” Chanyeol stated earning himself an astonished stare from Baekhyun that clicked his chopsticks together.  
“I never thought about it! That would make a…” he started again but Jondae elbowed him in his ribs, making him scrunch his nose in pain.  
“Eat. Weren’t you hungry?” he commented and Baekhyun wanted to protest but Jondae shook his head.  
“Park won’t disappear on you. You can talk later about glissando and riffs and whatever other terms you music freaks use” he stated briefly making Chanyeol chuckle.  
“He’s right, Baekhyun. We can talk later about it” he added and Baekhyun hummed shortly, taking his phone and typing away something, eyes closing in concentration.  
There was a minute of silence and then Baekhyun put his phone away once again.  
“Okay, let’s eat!” he exclaimed, finally noticing that his dish was already arranged.  
“Dae? Was it you?” he asked shortly but Jondae shook his head, gesturing toward Chanyeol.  
“You don’t like it?” Chanyeol asked him softly, worry tinting his stare.  
He did it on a whim and without even thinking about it, but he started worrying about it.  
Baekhyun’s stare was perplexed before a cute smile appeared on his face.  
“No, it’s how usually I take it” he whispered as reply starting to eat slowly, munching on his food and savoring it, closing his eyes in contentment.  
Chanyeol smiled too, starting eating and listening in silence to Jondae’s talk with Sehun about some news on a common friend of them.  
Chanyeol just eat in silence, thinking about that day’s happenings.  
He felt a bit tired but he had the hunch that his relationship with Baekhyun somehow evolved and was destined to evolve even more.  
Especially now that they exchanged some ideas on a possible track, making Chanyeol even more interested in how Baekhyun created his own music.  
He was lost in his thoughts when Baekhyun’s hand softly brushed his shoulder.  
“Are you okay?” he asked Chanyeol, stared enquiring Chanyeol’s.  
He simply nodded and Baekhyun frowned.  
“You are silent…” he whispered making Chanyeol shook his head shortly.  
“Just thinking about that glissando” he replied and Baekhyun chuckled softly.  
“If I knew that you were so expert and not just a jerk, I would have talked to you sooner” he stated and Chanyeol frowned shortly.  
“Did I look like a jerk?” he asked feigning indignation.  
In reality he knew well that, yes, he totally looked like a jerk.  
Or at least, someone that Baekhyun would never approach voluntarily.  
Instead, Baekhyun’s cheeks tinted rose.  
“I didn’t mean it like…” he started but Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“Don’t worry. I know that the idea that I promote of myself is slightly different from who I really am” he commented shortly, trying to ease Baekhyun who smiled back at him.  
“Still, I shouldn’t judge you for what you are or what you do” Baekhyun added but Chanyeol shook his head shortly.  
“It’s okay, nothing new, especially for how we live and how our society is made” he concluded and he wanted to add something else but his phone pinged requiring his attention.

[08:10PM] From Jongin:  
Sure thing. I’m always in for the sea! Let me know better the plans!

Chanyeol smiled softly, stare once again shifting on Baekhyun.  
“Are you sure it’s fine if we come along too at that sea day?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded, thumbs up.  
“I can’t wait to go” he added, earning himself another soft smile from Chanyeol.  
He was glad about everything in that moment.  
Being able to spend time with Baekhyun like that was something he could never imagined before in his life.  
And in that moment, everything seemed to be even better.  
For the first time in a long while, Chanyeol felt that everything would be fine, somehow.  
The evening went through smoothly, speaking about small nothings, university courses and night clubs in the area.  
They paid splitting the bill even though Minseok tried few times to pay for everything, being the oldest and the richest of the company.  
When they exited, walking in the parking lot, a night breeze came up, especially after the short rain from before, and Baekhyun shivered near Chanyeol.  
Without even interrupting the discourse Baekhyun was having with Jondae on a new type of cocktail that Jondae was experimenting, Chanyeol took off his jacket and put it on Baekhyun’s shoulders.  
Baekhyun stiffened, but then relaxed in the warmth of Chanyeol’s jacket.  
“You didn’t need…” he started, stare shifting toward Chanyeol but he shrugged his shoulder.  
“You can give it back when you won’t need it anymore” he declared unlocking his car.  
Everyone sat in, Baekhyun still sitting on the passenger seat.  
The ride back was silent mostly.  
Chanyeol first dropped off Jondae and Minseok at the club since Jondae practically lived in the club, and then Irene, together with Sehun since the two of them wanted to stay a little bit more together.  
In the end, he remained alone with Baekhyun.  
There was a small silence when he was driving them back to the dorms.  
“You were serious before?” Baekhyun asked him out of the blue and Chanyeol glanced toward him.  
“I am always serious when I say something” he replied, smirking and earning himself a snort from Baekhyun who shook his head shortly.  
Chanyeol laughed briefly too.  
“What are you hinting to precisely?” he added and Baekhyun mimicked an air guitar.  
Chanyeol nodded again.  
“Sure. I love music and my guitar. And it’s not a secret than I’m a fan of Mochimellow, so…” he whispered softly making Baekhyun blush slightly.  
“Actually, until today it seemed that I was the only one that didn’t know it. Even though, I’m Mochimellow himself” he commented and Chanyeol sighed deeply.  
“That night that I ran after you, I did it only because I finally realized that you were him” he explained shortly and Baekhyun’s stare went directly to Chanyeol’s face.  
“But you knew me also from before…” he stated and Chanyeol nodded.  
There wasn’t any reason to hide it.  
“Yeah, you are a particular person in all the campus. You never came and talk to me while all the others did or somehow were interested in having something to do with me. However, you never did. You were so distant, so reserved and I wanted to know you better” he explained again and Baekhyun shook his head, staring outside the windows.  
“I just like to mind my own business” he stated and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Now I know it too” he added, parking the car in the parking loft but without exiting the car.  
There was a small silence and then Baekhyun sighed.  
“Chanyeol, I…” he started and his stare was tired and almost sad.  
Chanyeol stared back, waiting for him to speak up.  
“You don’t have to do all of this for me. You can back off from it whenever you want. You don’t have to feel pressured by what Dae or Sehun say. I’m fine also…” he started saying but Chanyeol chuckled shortly, earning a perplexed stare from Baekhyun.  
“You don’t need to worry about it. I’m here because I want to” he explained smiling softly toward him.  
Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in astonishment and Chanyeol hummed in thought.  
Once again he had the same sensation that before.  
Baekhyun’s scent wasn’t the same as before, and it was worrying Chanyeol.  
“Now I think it’s better if we go. Your… scent is changing” he whispered, opening the door of his car and exiting.  
Baekhyun followed him promptly, even though his stare was still astonished, words unable to leave his lips.  
They walked in silence until the Baekhyun’s room and once there Baekhyun made gesture of taking off the jacket Chanyeol gave him before.  
“You can take it. Maybe it will help you exiting before you next heat” he concluded and Baekhyun’s stare softened, lips showing a shy smile.  
“I owe you a lot, Chanyeol” he muttered but Chanyeol smiled again at him.  
“You don’t. Sleep tight” he concluded waiving shortly and walking away, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s figure, even after the door closed behind him.  
He sighed deeply thanking again is self-control.  
Baekhyun’s scent changed suddenly during the evening and what usually would take few days to be near his heat scent, apparently took only few hours and in the car seemed to be almost unbearable.  
Baekhyun didn’t seem to notice it, but Chanyeol did it and maybe also Sehun would notice it if he would be there.  
Chanyeol dropped face first on his bed, groaning in frustration.  
His feelings were conflicting.  
He wanted to touch Baekhyun so much.  
But he couldn’t quite understand if it was only instinct-driven or if he truly had feelings toward Baekhyun which were not the ones of a simple friendship.  
He sighed again, turning around and rethinking about all the things happened those days.  
Whatever it may come, he would face it, trying his best without hurting Baekhyun.  
Because protecting Baekhyun was his top priority in that moment and he wouldn’t let anybody else convincing him against.

  
After that evening, if what there was between Chanyeol and Baekhyun could be described as friendship, suddenly they became best friends.  
They became inseparable.  
Where Chanyeol was, Baekhyun was.  
One looked for Baekhyun and would find also Chanyeol.  
Usually they could be found in music rooms, playing and talking about what would be better inserting for creating the best melodies or bases for Mochimellow’s next track.  
Chanyeol agreed to rap for Baekhyun in several of his songs, creating so the duo Mochimellow and Loey, Chanyeol’s penname, who made them known in all the underground panorama.  
If Mochimellow’s songs were at the top before Chanyeol, with Loey’s collaboration they were unbeaten and heard in all the clubs.  
Chanyeol came to see aspects of Baekhyun’s character and personality that he would never imagined before.  
Baekhyun was noisy, loud, hated to lose, stubborn but also fluffy when half-asleep, caring, hardworking and so talented that Chanyeol came to appreciate any single little thing about him.  
In no time their day out at the sea arrived and Baekhyun couldn’t quite shut up about it.  
“I can’t wait! Finally, sea! Sand! Water!” he cheered, rolling on the floor of his room and Chanyeol snorted.  
“Come on, sit up that we have to finish this thing before tomorrow. Otherwise you won’t be able to relax tomorrow” he commented, hand moving on the sheets in front of him and a small pout appeared on Baekhyun’s lips.  
He wanted to counter something, but he knew that Chanyeol was right.  
If they would exit without having fixed last thing for Mochimellow’s new track, Baekhyun would have think about that all the weekend, being unable to properly relax at the sea.  
And Chanyeol didn’t want it, especially seeing how Baekhyun was thrilled at the idea of going.  
Baekhyun sat again, instead of laying down and leant his head on Chanyeol’s knee that was sitting on the chair near the desk.  
“Why are you always right, Yeol?” he asked him and Chanyeol chuckled shortly, slightly surprised by the sudden contact.  
His fingers ached to caress Baekhyun’s hair but he kept them firmly gripped on his mechanical pencil.  
“Not always. And I just know you very well” he replied honestly sipping through his words.  
Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“Still… You know me better than Sehun at this point…” he added but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Sehun knows you in a different way. You don’t write music with him and you don’t share all the things we share” he observed and Baekhyun snuggled his cheek on Chanyeol’s knee.  
“See? You are always right” he declared and Chanyeol laughed briefly.  
“I’m just stating the obvious, Baek…” Chanyeol commented but Baekhyun shook his head, sitting up abruptly.  
Chanyeol stared at him perplexed but Baekhyun opened in a big smile, eyes becoming small crescents.  
“Let’s finish this track so that we can enjoy tomorrow” he stated and Chanyeol nodded, smiling back at him.

  
The day after, Chanyeol arrived at Baekhyun’s door with two minutes of delay.  
Two minutes.  
“You are late” Baekhyun whined and Chanyeol sighed, shifting his sunglasses from his nose to his head and inquiring Baekhyun’s pout.  
“Baek, two minutes. I bet everyone is not ready yet. And Jongin just wrote me to take it slow because he can’t find his swim trunks” he explained but Baekhyun’s pout grew, lip pulling out and Chanyeol sighed.  
“I’ll offer you shaved ice later” he added and Baekhyun opened in a bright, almost blinding, smile.  
Chanyeol considered putting on his sunglasses just to protect from all that brightness.  
“Shall we go, then?” he asked Baekhyun who nodded, starting to walk toward the car parking.  
In the parking they had to wait again before Jongin and Sehun’s arrival.  
Sehun took all his time to style his hair perfectly and seemed to be out of a summer fashion magazine.  
Chanyeol wanted to comment but when also Jongin arrived, looking like the Greek god he usually was, Chanyeol just shook his head, gesturing them toward the car.  
It was almost comical the difference between the duo Jongin/Sehun and Baekhyun who was milky as yogurt could be and so small compared to the three alphas near him.  
Baekhyun realized it too because he half-closed his eyes, staring intensely at them.  
“I feel outpowered right now” he stated making Sehun snort and Jongin open in a bright laugh.  
Chanyeol chuckled too, unlocking the car and opening his door, being hit by the hot wave that there was inside the car.  
“It’s hell inside here” Baekhyun stated opening also the door on the passenger seat.  
Chanyeol laughed brightly.  
“What did you expected from a black car under the sun of June?” he commented but Jongin laughed too.  
“Hell? Didn’t Yeol tell you that he doesn’t have air conditioning in his car? So only air you will get if you keep the windows down?” he stated and Baekhyun frowned toward Chanyeol, disappointment clearly showing.  
Chanyeol huffed briefly, shaking his head.  
“I’m a university student and I’m like broke ninety-nine percent of the times…” he started saying but Baekhyun stopped him immediately raising a finger toward him.  
“Nonsense! Should I remember you that we are partner in music? We take the same pay for our tracks!” he stated making Sehun explode in a soundly laughter.  
“You don’t have excuse, Yeol” he added and Chanyeol sighed, fingers carding through his hair.  
“I… forgot about it, okay? After finals I had it in mind to fix it but I forgot it” he finally declared and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“It seems that that shaved ice won’t be only for me then…” he stated and Chanyeol feigned perplexity.  
“I’ll spend all my pay in shaved ice?” he asked and Baekhyun frowned.  
“Don’t make me come around the car and hit you. It’s shaved ice, you stingy!” he retorted immediately and Chanyeol laughed again.  
“No worries. I’ll offer two to everyone, okay?” he commented shortly and Baekhyun pouted shaking shortly his head and sitting in the car.  
“Irene is waiting for us with her friends and we don’t want them to wait for us forever, right?” he stated and Chanyeol smiled, nodding and sitting in the car, pulling at his security belt.  
He waited for Sehun and Jongin to be sit and then he started the engine.  
He drove in silence until the place where they had to meet with Irene and, when they arrived there, there wasn’t anyone.  
Chanyeol didn’t say anything but Jongin commented for him.  
“So, all this hurry and then we have to wait?” he asked and Baekhyun pouted again, stare inquiring Sehun who nodded shortly pulling his phone out of his pocket and calling his girlfriend.  
“Irene? Yeah, we are here” he started and waited for her reply.  
“Okay then. Thanks” he concluded, hanging up.  
“They are coming down” Sehun stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly, turning on the radio.  
When Irene and her friends arrived, Baekhyun was singing an edited version of Whistle.  
Irene was positively impressed.  
“Baekhyun, you could be part of a girlband in whichever moment you want. Your high pitch is beautiful” she said and Baekhyun smiled widely at her.  
“I prefer sticking to music writing, thanks” he retorted, without stopping smiling.  
Irene smiled too, introducing her friends Seulgi and Yeri.  
They exchanged some pleasantries and then they departed again.  
Chanyeol was silent, listening to the others’ small talk more than talking himself.  
At a certain point during the trip, Baekhyun fell asleep, head leaning on the part of the window that he didn’t open to let air blow in.  
Chanyeol smiled softly, earning a coo from Sehun in the back seat.  
“How’s thing going with hyung?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head, perplexed.  
“Well? I mean, we are friends and I love writing songs with him” he replied and Sehun nodded shortly, humming in thoughts.  
“And that’s it?” he continued and Chanyeol frowned, perplexity now clearly showing on his expression.  
“That’s it, yes” he replied but Sehun wasn’t convinced at all, even though he didn’t force anymore the subject.  
Chanyeol shook his head again, focusing again on the road and on his thoughts more than other things.  
Whatever he had with Baekhyun, he was more than convinced to keep it that way.  
He was happy like that and he found his routine with Baekhyun, so he didn’t want to change a thing.  
Even though he knew that he couldn’t be that way forever.  
They arrived at the beach and in the same moment he parked, Baekhyun woke up.  
“Sea!” he exclaimed and Chanyeol sighed, smile appearing on his lips.  
“Help me unload the van, Baek!” he shouted while Baekhyun was almost running toward the beach.  
He stopped immediately, frowning but then neared Chanyeol’s car again, helping him taking out the sun umbrella, beach towels and the cooler with beverages and food.  
They found their place and settle all the things down.  
Baekhyun was almost throwing himself toward the sea when Chanyeol stopped him, pulling at his t-shirt.  
“What now?” he asked and Chanyeol sighed, head gesturing toward Sehun and Jongin who were already without t-shirt and putting sunscreen lotion.  
“They are putting it on and they are way darker than you. You are white as milk and think not to put it on?” Chanyeol noted making Baekhyun huff and handling him the lotion.  
“Can you at least help me putting it on the back?” he asked removing his t-shirt and Chanyeol nodded shortly, stare admiring Baekhyun’s milky but toned back.  
He squeezed a bit of product on his hands, handling back the tube to Baekhyun, and applied it to his back, being careful to cover every spot, especially the back of his neck.  
“You don’t want to be red as a lobster tomorrow, right?” he noted when Baekhyun started complaining and whining about it being cold and having to wait at least ten minutes before go and play with the water.  
Chanyeol sighed in exasperation, removing his t-shirt too and started putting sunscreen on his arms and torso.  
He felt Baekhyun’s stare on him and he met it, perplexed.  
“Is there something wrong?” he asked him but Baekhyun shook his head, hands moving toward Chanyeol, a mute gesture asking him for the sunscreen.  
“You don’t need to, I’ll…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head and Chanyeol handed it to him who proceed to spread it on Chanyeol’s back, making him contain a shiver.  
Strangely enough, Baekhyun’s hands was almost cold at contact with Chanyeol’s skin and it felt weird for someone to touch him on the back.  
Thankfully enough, it ended pretty soon and Chanyeol avoided a whole set of possible embarrassing scenes.  
Baekhyun’s hands felt good on his back and woke up things that Chanyeol conveniently avoided when he was with Baekhyun.  
“You can reach Sehun and Jongin, now, if you want. I’ll double check everything is fine here and then I’ll join too” he explained softly and Baekhyun nodded, waking away but something was off.  
The enthusiasm of few minutes before seemed to be almost vanished.  
He sighed shortly, attracting the perplexed stare of Irene who sat on a bath towel, applying a copious amount of sunscreen too.  
“You are having a hard time, uh?” she asked him and Chanyeol smiled softly, shaking his head.  
“Sometimes I just think I don’t understand exactly what is going on” he replied honestly and she smiled back, asking him to help her with the lotion.  
Chanyeol nodded shortly and the sensation was completely different from when he did it on Baekhyun.  
Apart for the fact that Irene was Sehun’s girlfriend and Chanyeol wouldn’t go against him for nothing in the world, Chanyeol didn’t felt the same electricity and chemistry he felt every time he touched Baekhyun’s skin.  
“You should have your reply now” Irene said when he was finished and he frowned shortly, perplexity showing on his expression.  
Irene laughed shortly and brightly.  
“You are naturally attracted to Baek, Chanyeol. And I think everyone can see it as I can. And I think he’s more than willing too. The chemistry is good too” she stated and Chanyeol sighed shortly, shaking his head.  
“It’s not so easy. And Baekhyun simply trust me because he needs someone beside him when Sehun is not around” he replied glancing toward where Baekhyun was playing with Sehun and Jongin in the water.  
Sehun and Baekhyun stilled, probably feeling some stares on them and Irene waved shortly at them, who waved back.  
“It’s always not easy, Chanyeol. But you are not only Sehun’s substitute and Baek knows it very well too” she ended up saying, sitting up and taking off her sunglasses.  
“Want to join too?” she asked him, winking and Chanyeol nodded, taking off his sunglasses too and following her inside the water.  
“Took you long enough” Sehun stated making Irene chuckle.  
“You left me behind and I had to ask Chanyeol a hand for the sunscreen” she complained and Sehun’s stare was immediately on Chanyeol.  
“So, you didn’t only have the privilege to put the lotion on hyung’s back, which is a miracle itself because he usually doesn’t let anyone touch him, but you also took my privilege in putting the sunscreen on Irene’s back? I hate you!” he stated and Chanyeol frowned shortly.  
“What? She asked me and I just said okay. I didn’t know you were so willing to put it on her! And same goes for Baek. He asked, and I said okay” he defended himself both Baekhyun and Irene nodding shortly, sustaining his sentence and Sehun sighed in defeat.  
“Still… You are so lucky, Chanyeol” he concluded and Chanyeol smiled softly toward him shrugging his shoulders.  
Irene started bickering with Sehun, leaving Chanyeol and Baekhyun alone.  
“Where’s Jongin?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun gestured his head toward where Seulgi and Yeri was playing with an inflatable ball.  
Jongin was playing beach volley with them, making his best not to be defeated from them.  
Chanyeol smiled softly, hands caressing the surface of the water and sighing in content.  
“You know, I think that I needed it” he stated toward Baekhyun that smiled brightly.  
“You think so? So, prepare yourself because I won’t go easy on you” he replied before moving his arms and splashing Chanyeol with the water, totally soaking him.  
The water was relatively cold and Chanyeol frowned at the gesture, raising up an eyebrow.  
“Are you sure you want to start this with me?” he asked back, pulling his hand in his hair and pulling them behind.  
Baekhyun stared at him fascinated before smirking and nodding shortly.  
Chanyeol smiled back, splashing him with the water and earning himself a high-pitched shriek.  
“It’s cold!” Baekhyun exclaimed, starting to run away from him, and Chanyeol laughed chasing him and continuously splashing him with more water.  
“You tall Yoda! It’s not fair, you move to much water with those long limbs of yours!” Baekhyun complained trying to splash him but without much success.  
He was backing off when he slipped and if it wasn’t for those long limbs of Chanyeol, he would have soaked himself completely.  
Chanyeol took him on the back of his arm, sustaining him and preventing him to fall.  
“Beware, you can hurt yourself” he said and Baekhyun sighed shortly, relieved.  
“Thanks” he whispered but when he met Chanyeol’s stare, there was something strange.  
His stare was darkened respect few moments ago and Chanyeol could feel a change more than actually understand what it was.  
He wanted to ask Baekhyun if something happened but Baekhyun shook his head, putting some distance between them.  
“Sorry” he added walking away and Chanyeol wanted to follow him and ask him what happened but there was something that prevent him to do it.  
Something in Baekhyun’s behavior told him to leave him alone, at least for some moments.  
He swam a bit before returning on the beach, water dripping from his hair and he shook it off like a dog would do.  
“You are such a big puppy” Jongin commented and Chanyeol growled lowly.  
“I’m not” he replied trying to be at least a bit scary, but only resembling even more to a puppy.  
Baekhyun neared them and smiled softly.  
“If your hair would be lighter, you could be a golden retriever” he stated giving him a towel and Chanyeol blushed slightly, stare drifting away but accepting the towel.  
Jongin laughed soundly making him frown, but his stare was again on Baekhyun.  
“Are you okay?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Yeah, thank you” he replied briefly and somehow it seemed to be indeed better even if there still was something off that Chanyeol couldn’t quite pinpoint.  
They stayed together all day, enjoying small talks, food and company almost until seven.  
When they were sufficiently tired, they started packing and heading back to the car.  
“Yeol, do you want me to drive?” Baekhyun suddenly asked him but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I’m fine, thank you. You can rest since you played with the others all day long” he replied smiling softly and Baekhyun hummed in thought, going directly to the passenger seat, without even asking anymore if it was okay for him to seat there.  
It was … normal for him to be there and the thought almost scared Chanyeol.  
What he had with Baekhyun, how long could it last?  
Anytime soon Baekhyun would find an Alpha who loved him and cherished him and who will take Chanyeol’s place in protecting him and… Chanyeol shook his head, loading the back of the van.  
It was a good day and it wasn’t the case to ruin everything with those painful thoughts out of nowhere.  
He sat on the driver seat and simply drove them home.  
The journey home was silent because they all fell asleep except obviously for Chanyeol.  
But it was fine for him.  
The silence helped him settling things with himself and finally realizing that Sehun and Jondae were right all along.  
He was in love with Baekhyun and the only idea that somewhere in the future he would lose him, physically hurt him.  
It wasn’t only a question of hormones or being naturally attracted to an omega with a sweet scent.  
It was Chanyeol being in love with Baekhyun wholly.  
His bright sides and his flaws.  
His appearance and his talent.  
His body and his mind.  
Chanyeol loved Baekhyun’s everything.  
He sighed pulling a hand through his hair.  
What was better to do with those feelings?  
Except pulling them as distant as possible from Baekhyun?  
He parked near Irene’s house and they greeted without waking up Sehun, Jongin or Baekhyun.  
“Thanks for today, Chanyeol” Irene said shortly and he shook his head, smiling.  
“No need to thank me. It was all Baek’s idea, I just drove there and back” he replied but Irene smiled too.  
“Give yourself some credits. And if it wasn’t you, Baek wouldn’t have invited you along” she added making Chanyeol frown shortly.  
“I’ve already told you. It’s not what it seems…” he started but Irene stopped him, pushing a finger on her lips and winking toward him.  
“Trust me. It’s exactly what it seems” she interrupted him and when he wanted to interject, she shook her head.  
“It’s female intuition” she added making him chuckled and finally accept her statement.  
“Greet Sehun-ha for me when he will wake up” she concluded walking away and waiving at him.  
Chanyeol waved back before sitting once again in the car and driving until the campus.  
Once there he woke the others up, getting scolded from Sehun because he didn’t wake him up when he dropped off Irene and her friends.  
“You were sleeping so soundly” he commented unloading the van and Sehun whined again but stopped immediately.  
Both Chanyeol and Sehun realized it immediately, and neither of them liked it.  
“Baek, you okay?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun, feeling his scent changing too suddenly and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I don’t know?” he replied shortly but Chanyeol was already locking his car and escorting him until his room.  
“Stay here and call me if you need something, anything. I’ll call immediately Jondae” he stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Do you have water and nutrient?” he asked when Baekhyun opened the door of his room.  
He went to check inside and then reemerged nodding shortly.  
“Whatever you may need, call me” Chanyeol repeated before wishing him a good rest.  
Chanyeol went back to his car, where Jongin and Sehun were waiting for him and Sehun was worried as he was.  
“It was too sudden” Chanyeol whispered him and Sehun nodded shortly.  
“I’ll help you unload and then we can call Jondae” he replied, making Chanyeol frown.  
It wasn’t something normal or already happened in the past.  
They unloaded and parted ways with Jongin.  
Once in Chanyeol’s room, Sehun tried to phone Jondae who didn’t pick up the call.  
“We don’t have to worry. It will be something seasonal maybe?” Chanyeol suggested even if he was worried.  
Sehun nodded shortly.  
“I’ll write a message to Jondae and let you know if I have any news” Chanyeol added and Sehun nodded again.  
“Perfect, see you tomorrow, Yeol. Thanks again for today” he concluded and Chanyeol accompanied him to the door, waiving shortly when he exited.  
He took his phone and typed a message to Jondae.

[09:45PM] To Kim Jondae:  
Baekhyun had a sudden change in his scent. It was like he went in a premature heat. Is it possible? Did this happen before or it’s first time? I told him to contact me for whatever he may need but it’s more probable that he will call you. Let me know if I can help you for something.

He pressed send even though he felt like he wrote down a poem more than a message.  
Chanyeol was worried and didn’t know what to think, so he went for a shower, waiting for Jondae’s reply.

  
The reply didn’t come.  
Neither that evening nor the following day.  
On Monday, Chanyeol tried to contact both Baekhyun and Jondae but without any success.  
He hoped to see Baekhyun during lessons but, obviously being him in heat, he didn’t show up.  
Chanyeol spoke also with Sehun who didn’t know anything either.  
They went to Baekhyun’s room but when they knocked nobody replied.  
“What if something happened…” Sehun started but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I’m already worried like this, don’t make me think any worse, please” he whispered in reply, but he started thinking about it too.  
Why nor Baekhyun nor Jondae were contacting them?  
What if there were some physical complications to Baekhyun’s heat or if he ran away for some reasons?  
Chanyeol felt like he was going mad.  
Only Thursday’s evening, Chanyeol received a phone call from Jondae.  
“Jondae? What is happening? I tried to call you…” he started saying but Jondae’s interrupted him immediately.  
“Shut up and listen” he started and his voice was tired and strained, almost exhausted.  
Chanyeol shut up immediately and waited for him to explain.  
“I need you to come here to Baekhyun’s room because, honestly, I can’t think of something different” he stated and Chanyeol asked him what was happening.  
“Can you come here? I’ll explain it when you will arrive… I just need to sleep and to end this as quickly as possible” he replied and Chanyeol agreed, closing the call and walking to Baekhyun’s room.  
When he knocked softly, Jondae immediately opened to him.  
Chanyeol was hit by the sweetest and tastiest scent he never sniffed in all his life.  
“Are you sure is okay for me to be here?” he asked Jondae without entering the room but Jondae nodded pulling him inside and closing again the door.  
He looked tired and sleepless.  
“Baekhyun can’t get down of his heat” he stated flatly like he was talking about the weather.  
Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“Come again?” he asked and Jondae shook his head, exhausted.  
“He can’t ease his heat. Whatever he does, it seems to be as strong as the first day, not decreasing, not lessening, no nothing…” he whispered, sighing deeply.  
“It’s tiring him off, Chanyeol, and I don’t know what to do. I’m not suitable to help him physically and emotionally I’ve done all I could” he continued and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Wait, you called me for…” he started, already shaking his head but Jondae’s hand gripped on Chanyeol’s arm.  
“I don’t know what else to do, Chanyeol. It’s the first time it happens. I won’t ask about this to Sehun, let alone Minseok. And I know that you have feelings for him, but please, please, I don’t know what else to do” he explained but Chanyeol shook again his head.  
It was already difficult to be in that room, with that scent, trying to contain himself.  
He claimed to have a great self-control, but how could he resist to Baekhyun’s heat?  
Not letting himself go and simply do whatever his instinct commanded him?  
“Jondae, no. How can I restraint myself in this situation? And it’s not only about my feelings… I mean, it’s already too much right now” he started explaining but in that very moment Baekhyun exited from the bathroom.  
He was paler than before, tired and sleep deprived, but at Chanyeol’s eyes was beaming so tasty and so beautiful, he felt his hand gripping on the hem of his t-shirt harder, trying to contain himself even when he wanted to touch him so much.  
“Dae, I can’t take it anymore” he whined shortly and when his stare rose up and met with Chanyeol’s, his eyes widened in surprise.  
“Yeol…” he whispered, voice low and strained.  
“Why are you here?” he asked him, biting his lips, clearly containing the same instinct that Chanyeol was fighting so hard inside himself.  
Chanyeol sighed deeply, once again appealing to all the gods of heavens above and shifted his stare to Jondae.  
“Go away” he whispered him and Jondae’s stare was immediately on him, enquiring and worried.  
“I won’t hurt him. Whatever it may happen. Only what he wants, when he wants” he added and Jondae nodded shortly.  
“Call me if anything happens or if you will need anything” started saying but Chanyeol clicked his tongue.  
“Go away” he repeated, almost hissing it, low growl starting from his throat.  
Jondae caressed Baekhyun’s cheek softly, whispering a brief: “everything will be fine” before exiting the room, leaving Chanyeol and Baekhyun alone.  
“Jondae told me about your heat” Chanyeol declared nearing Baekhyun but without totally close the gap between them and not touching him.  
Baekhyun shivered at his presence, biting harder on his bottom lip and slowly nodding.  
“I am here to help you, Baek. Jondae think that it’s because you are not sufficient to yourself anymore. So you will need an external aid” he continued, fingers brushing Baekhyun’s bottom lip, freeing it from his teeth.  
Baekhyun’s lips were swollen and red and Chanyeol wanted so much to bite them and kiss them and there was a real revolution inside him, pressing so hard for him to act and to claim Baekhyun’s lips and body as his.  
But he couldn’t simply act on like that.  
If he wanted for their friendship to be end forever, yeah, it was the best choice.  
However, if he wanted to have any hope to continue whatever there was between them, he had to follow Baekhyun’s pace.  
His fingers stopped on Baekhyun’s lips and even before he could realize it, Baekhyun slightly parted his lips, licking Chanyeol’s fingers, making a shiver run down his back, electricity springing from a simple gesture like that.  
“To help me? And what do you plan to do, Yeollie?” he asked him, warm breath caressing Chanyeol’s wet fingertips.  
“Whatever you want me to” he replied honestly, earning a lustful stare from Baekhyun who took his other hand and pulled him on his bed, making him seat there and sitting on his laps.  
“Whatever?” he echoed, fingers carding through his hair and Chanyeol closed his eyes, humming in reply.  
“Yeah, I’m here only for you, Baekhyun” he whispered, hands tentatively caressing Baekhyun’s sides and earning himself a low groan of pleasure.  
“Just to please me?” Baekhyun asked him again, hands moving and removing his own t-shirt.  
Chanyeol stared at his naked torso and couldn’t keep his hands still on Baekhyun’s sides, moving them to caress his chest, softly brushing to his nipples.  
Baekhyun arched his back, trying without much success to contain a moan, biting again his lips.  
“Don’t bite, you will hurt yourself” Chanyeol said again to him, fingers releasing again his bottom lips, but this time Baekhyun didn’t simply licked them, he took Chanyeol’s fingers in his mouth sucking them and covering them in saliva, releasing them with a slick pop.  
Chanyeol groaned again before using those same fingers to play with Baekhyun’s left nipple, pinching it and teasing him.  
“Yeol” he meowled, fingers carding in Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him near.  
Chanyeol’s lips closed on Baekhyun’s collarbones, licking and nibbling at it, sucking a purple hickey just above.  
Chanyeol was so enthralled by Baekhyun’s figure, his scent, his beautiful being that for a moment he thought he could go mad.  
Because it was too much and he was still trying too hard not to let himself go and take Baekhyun over there on the bed.  
Baekhyun moaned again at his ministrations, slowly letting himself go, lost in Chanyeol’s touches and soft kisses on his neck and exposed skin.  
With a gentle movement, Chanyeol shifted their position, hovering on Baekhyun, lips immediately connecting with Baekhyun’s neck.  
“Speak with me. Stop me if you don’t like what I’m doing. Guide me to what please you more. I’m here only for you” he whispered at Baekhyun’s ear before shortly biting and licking it, making Baekhyun whimper underneath him.  
“What do you want me to do?” he asked him, kissing along his neck and descending again to his collarbones.  
“Touch me” Baekhyun replied, honesty and lust sipping through his tone, almost pleading Chanyeol to give his body the attentions he was aching for.  
Chanyeol nodded shortly, fingers mapping through all Baekhyun’s chest, caressing his neck, running to his sided, coming up to his navel and torso, resting again on his nipples, pink and swollen by Chanyeol’s previous touches.  
Chanyeol brushed one with his fingertip, making Baekhyun’s back arch, detaching from the bed and searching for more contact with Chanyeol’s fingers.  
“Could you not tease me?” Baekhyun whispered, stared fixed on him, asking him to touch him with more intent.  
Chanyeol nodded, pinching again Baekhyun’s nipple and leaning in to lick the other, softly biting it and pulling it delicately between his lips.  
Baekhyun moaned again, hands running through Chanyeol’s hair and slightly pulling it every time Chanyeol bite him a little bit harder or pinched more than expected.  
Chanyeol was so lost in Baekhyun and his pleasure that for the first time ever, his instinct was quiet, supporting and agreeing with whatever he was doing in that moment.  
Without pressing him to simply fuck Baekhyun senseless, but continuing in giving him all the pleasure he needed for.  
Because Baekhyun’s pleasure seemed to be also his instinct top priority in that moment.  
“Yeol, please…” Baekhyun whispered gripping harder on his hair and Chanyeol detached from his torso, staring at him.  
“Please? What do you need?” he asked him again and Baekhyun groaned shortly.  
“I feel like I can’t take it anymore, Yeol, please. Please” he whispered in reply and Chanyeol’s hands went to Baekhyun’s sweatpants, pulling them down together with his boxer.  
Baekhyun’s erection sprang free, hard and already leaking precum.  
Chanyeol threw sweatpants and boxer somewhere on the floor and caressed Baekhyun’s thighs, making him spread his legs wider, granting him access to his erection and to his entrance.  
Chanyeol remembered how it was last time he touched Baekhyun and he knew that he wouldn’t need any lube nor preparations.  
So he simply neared his fingers to Baekhyun’s entrance, making sure that he was sufficiently wet.  
He found him even wetter than expected, fingers completely engulfed from his warm.  
Baekhyun tightened at the insertion, arching his back and moaning lowly, the sound resounding deeply inside Chanyeol making him want to hear more and more.  
He leant in, licking Baekhyun’s erection, slowly, moving his fingers inside him leisurely, earning a yip more than a moan every time he almost removed them from Baekhyun.  
“Yeol” Baekhyun whined and Chanyeol smiled softly before taking Baekhyun’s shaft fully in his mouth and increasing the thrusts inside him.  
Baekhyun moaned again, hands going to Chanyeol’s hair, caressing him and asking for more.  
Chanyeol complied even before letting him finish the sentence, increasing again the pace and sucking him harder, feeling him getting thicker in his mouth, release getting closer, quicker than expected.  
“Chanyeol, please, I want to come” he whispered and Chanyeol hummed around his erection, making him whimper again and gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hair.  
“I’m coming, Yeol, pull away” Baekhyun groaned lowly but Chanyeol sucked him off all the way down his orgasm, swallow everything Baekhyun had for him.  
Baekhyun was panting under him, breath uneven, but his erection was still painfully hard despite the release.   
Chanyeol tried to steady his breath too, fingers tentatively moving again inside Baekhyun and making him whimper softly.  
“You are still so hard…” Chanyeol noted shortly and Baekhyun opened his mouth to apologize but Chanyeol pushed a finger on his lips, still teasing him from inside.  
“What do you want now? I can make you come all the times you want” he stated and Baekhyun sighed softly.  
“Yeol, you don’t…” he started but Chanyeol’s fingers brushed on his prostate making him moan lowly.  
“I told you, I’m here only for you” Chanyeol whispered again in his ear, fingers gripping on his erection again and starting stroking it, matching the same pace of Chanyeol’s fingers inside him.  
Baekhyun lost himself again into Chanyeol’s touches and when Chanyeol’s lips went again to his nipples, teasing them and biting them, Baekhyun arched again his back, unable to decide what he wanted to feel more: Chanyeol’s fingers inside him or his hand around his dick or his tongue on his nipples.  
“Chanyeol, more” he sighed, gripping again his hand on Chanyeol’s hair and Chanyeol obeyed stroking him quicker, fingers steadily brushing with his prostate making him come again in few more strokes.  
Baekhyun came copiously on his stomach, making Chanyeol’s fingers, both outside and inside him, even wetter than before.  
Chanyeol leant in, licking him clean, making Baekhyun whine in pleasure.  
When he was proud of his work, he licked clean also the fingers that stroke Baekhyun, feeling Baekhyun’s hot stare on him.  
“And now?” Chanyeol asked him, releasing his own fingers from his mouth with a slick sound.  
Baekhyun’s face was red and his eyes dark and full blown, lust tinting his stare.  
“Take me” Baekhyun ordered and there wasn’t any hesitation or afterthought in his words.  
But Chanyeol had a lot of hesitation, for both of them.  
He wanted to object but Baekhyun pressed a finger on his lips.  
“I’m not drunk or drugged. I’m fully consentient and… didn’t you say that you are here for my pleasure?” he asked him and Chanyeol snorted shortly before shaking his head.  
“Your orders are my command. Your pleasure is the only reason why I’m here, Baekhyun” he replied and Baekhyun nodded, satisfied.  
“Perfect” he concluded and Chanyeol sat up only to remove his trousers, coming again down to Baekhyun.  
There was still hesitation in his stare and Baekhyun smiled at him.  
“As I am. It will be fine” he stated and Chanyeol nodded, before tugging few times his erection, without a real need since he was so hard it was painful to even touch himself.  
“May I?” he asked nearing Baekhyun’s entrance and he nodded shortly, granting him the entrance.  
Chanyeol pushed in in a single thrust, wet and warm embracing his erection and making him want to thrust inside Baekhyun without waiting anymore, but he forced himself to slow down, waiting for Baekhyun’s okay.  
Baekhyun moaned, hands gripping on Chanyeol’s shoulders, throwing back his head.  
“Yeol, fuck, you are so thick” he whispered and Chanyeol kissed his neck slowly, whispering small things in his ears.  
“And you are so warm and wet, Baek. You squeeze me so well and I would live inside you forever” he whispered making Baekhyun whimper and squeeze him even tighter.  
“You can move” Baekhyun whispered softly and Chanyeol wasn’t waiting for anything else.  
He started moving inside Baekhyun, hands gripping on Baekhyun’s waist and setting immediately a quick pace, hitting on Baekhyun’s prostate.  
Baekhyun was a mess of whimpers and moans in no more than a dozen of thrusts he came untouched between them.  
It was unexpected for Chanyeol that he felt him squeeze him harder but he didn’t think he was coming.  
He wanted to slow down and ask him if everything was fine, but Baekhyun gripped again on his shoulders.  
“Please, please, Yeol, I want to feel you more” he whispered, voice strained and raspy in his throat.  
Chanyeol didn’t let him repeat himself, retaking his previous pace of thrusts inside him but this time moving his hand to stroke Baekhyun’s erection between them.  
Baekhyun clenched around him, squeezing him so well Chanyeol felt he was coming too.  
He stroked him quicker, matching his pace inside him and he felt him meowl when he was near, coming with a small mantra of pleases.  
Chanyeol came too but he didn’t want to knot him so wanted to come outside as soon as possible, but Baekhyun locked his legs behind Chanyeol’s back, make him stay inside Baekhyun.  
“Baek…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I want to feel it, Chanyeol” he whispered in his ear and Chanyeol groaned lowly, slowly pushing his knot inside Baekhyun, making him yip at the sensation.  
It was so pleasant and Chanyeol felt so good that he could remain like that forever.  
“You know that now we have to wait like this, right?” Chanyeol asked him, leaning his forehead on Baekhyun’s.  
Baekhyun hummed in thought, steadying his breath and smiling softly.  
“I like this sensation. For my part it could go on forever” he replied and Chanyeol chuckled, closing his eyes and simply enjoying the sensation too.  
He felt tired but there was a strange bubbly feeling raising inside him and making him feel… glad?  
They stayed there, breathing into each other’s space, sweaty and hot but feeling like something was indeed happening.  
It took a while before Chanyeol’s knot could reduce and finally Chanyeol could exit Baekhyun.  
“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asked him, shortly caressing his hair and pulling them back from their matting effect on Baekhyun’s forehead.  
“Sated. Finally. It was since forever I’ve felt like this” he replied and Chanyeol hummed in thought, noting that finally Baekhyun’s erection wasn’t so hard anymore.  
“I’ll take something to clean you off, I don’t think you want to shower now” he stated and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I don’t have the strengths to do it” he replied and Chanyeol chuckled, returning with some wet towels cleaning him off.  
He threw everything in the clothes hamper and brought Baekhyun a new pair of boxer, sweatpants and t-shirt.  
“Will you stay here until I fall asleep?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Sure” he replied immediately, sitting near him on the bed and caressing his hair, humming the same old song for the first time.  
“It’s the same song of last time” Baekhyun noted and Chanyeol nodded.  
“If you will be good enough, maybe, I’ll tell you the title” he replied, secretive and Baekhyun chuckled, snuggling in the warmth of Chanyeol’s hands.  
“Thanks” he whispered and Chanyeol wanted to enquire any further, but Baekhyun was already asleep.  
He stayed there half an hour more, just because he wanted to be sure that Baekhyun was completely asleep and then he sat up, dressing again and writing him a note.

  
Baekhyun,  
Whatever you may need, I am here and will always be.  
C.

After leaving it on his desk, he went back to his room.  
He took a shower and, after laying down on his bed, he wrote a message to Jondae.

[01:55AM] To Kim Jondae:  
I hope it was the right choice. I don’t want to lose him.

He simply wrote, dropping his phone on the comforter and snuggling his face in the pillow.  
It still felt like a dream but anytime soon the consequences of these actions would have come around.

  
For the following days he didn’t hear of Baekhyun, even though he knew that he was fine thanks to Jondae who kept him updated.  
They didn’t actually speak about how Jondae not so implicitly asked Chanyeol to take care of his best friend.  
Jondae didn’t started it but neither Chanyeol wanted to face it.  
Next time he saw Baekhyun was Friday next week.  
Chanyeol was sitting in the cafeteria, munching the last bite of his lunch and scrolling down the news of the day when Baekhyun sat in front of him, making him flinch in surprise.  
He totally didn’t feel him enter the room nor near the table.  
“Morning” he stated and Chanyeol’s stare was immediately on his face, worried.  
“Baek, how…” he started saying but his face spoke for himself.  
He was pale, clearly sleep deprived and nervous.  
“Do you have a sec?” Baekhyun asked him, hand scratching the back of his head, eyes not meeting Chanyeol’s.  
Chanyeol nodded immediately, pocketing his phone, sitting up and following Baekhyun outside.  
The day was cloudy and rain would probably fall soon, but they walked in silence around the campus.  
“I can’t do this, Chanyeol” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol frowned shortly, asking him to explain himself.  
“Friends don’t casually fuck” he replied more honest than Chanyeol expected.  
He hummed shortly.  
“It was just for this heat…” Chanyeol observed but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.  
“Because you think that after what I felt, my next heat will be easier than this one? These stupid hormones will do their best to make me come at you again and again, just to be more satisfied than I’m with myself” he interjected, hands gripping on his t-shirt.  
Chanyeol took off his snapback, messing up his hair before putting it back again.  
“As I previously told you, I am fine with it” Chanyeol added but Baekhyun shook his head again.  
“I am not. So, please, let’s make like this never happened” he stated and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“It’s fine if you want to pretend that I’ve never helped you relieving…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun pushed a hand on his mouth, shaking his head.  
“No, let’s make like we never met” he stated and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in astonishment.  
“Baek, what…” he tried to say but Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
“We never were friends to start with. It was nice and all, but we are not on the same page” he concluded and Chanyeol couldn’t process everything happening inside his head and in his heart.  
“I see. I’m sorry if I forced this friendship on you. At least did you tell it to Sehun? I’m worried that your ex will come around and mess with you again” he replied almost mechanically.  
He felt like something broke inside himself and he couldn’t feel anything.  
He was just worried about Baekhyun’s ex and that’s it.  
“Yeah, Sehun knows about it. No worries” he commented and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“Okay, perfect. I… will go, then. Sorry again for taking your time” Chanyeol whispered and finally, finally, he could feel all the sadness coming for the realization that, once again, his actions pushed Baekhyun away from him.  
His feelings hurt him, piercing every inch of his being and he bit his lips, trying to contain the tears that prickled at the corner of his eyes.  
Chanyeol slightly bowed toward Baekhyun and walked away, going directly to his room.  
He should have started packing to go back home for summer holidays but he didn’t have any strength.  
Falling face first on his bed, he simply laid down and cried his feelings out, angry with himself and hurt like never in before.  
Their relationship couldn’t be only friends with a casual fuck sometimes.  
Their chemistry was too good and this kind of relationships came usually with feelings.  
Feelings that Baekhyun didn’t have toward him, so he decided to put an end before things would get too intimate and he would find himself in a relationship sex-based without any feelings.  
Or maybe he did have someone he had feelings for and a relationship of that type with Chanyeol would mine whatever other relationship with this someone.  
He sighed deeply and only two hours after he sat up, deciding himself that he needed to pack because his family was waiting for him.  
He put all the things he had in his old sport bag and before exiting his room he wrote Sehun a message.

[03:36PM] To Sehunnie:  
Please take care of Baekhyun. You know where to find me if you guys need anything.

He went home, thankful that his family stayed in Seoul and he took the dorms only because it would be easier for him instead of taking almost forty minutes of metro.  
At home nobody asked him anything and he pretended too well that everything was fine.  
Somehow Chanyeol tried to find the bright side in all of that.  
Baekhyun broke off from their whatever they had just with the start of summer break, putting even more distance between them.  
It hurt like hell but would help Chanyeol facing better the loss without having to see Baekhyun every day at university.  
Or at least, so he wanted to think.

  
It was almost a month since the start of summer break and Chanyeol didn’t forget at all about Baekhyun and his feelings were in the same place they were a month before.  
The only thing that changed was that, tired to stay at home moping and thinking about Baekhyun, Chanyeol found a summer job as waiter in a café.  
At least when he was there he had to focus on his tasks and he didn’t have time to think about Baekhyun.  
During the night he still thought about him and how much he missed him, but during the day he didn’t have the time to.  
He refused Jongin’s suggestion of started dating someone else in order to forget Baekhyun and neither went to clubs looking for a one night stand.  
“I don’t want to forget Baekhyun, Jongin. And I don’t want to hurt someone else pretending I have feelings for them when I am still clearly invested in Baekhyun” he declared Chanyeol one day when Jongin went to drink a coffee to the café where Chanyeol worked.  
“But he never contacted you, he clearly doesn’t care about you” Jongin stated but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I don’t care. My feelings are still here and I can’t erased them” he concluded sighing and declaring concluded the subject.  
That evening he found a missed call on his phone from Jondae.  
He tried to call him back but he didn’t reply, so he just forget about it.  
Next time he saw Jondae, was the following week, already the middle of August, when he went to his work to speak with him.  
“Myeon, I’ll take five minutes break” he said when Jondae asked him if he had time to speak a bit.  
Kim Junmyeon, the owner of the café, nodded smiling at him shortly.  
They went outside together and Chanyeol carded his fingers through his hair, forcing a smile.  
“Hey there, long time we don’t see” he started softly and Jondae nodded.  
“Yeah. How are you doing?” he asked him and Chanyeol wanted to laugh but simply shrugged his shoulders.  
“Keeping myself busy. You?” he replied and Jondae sighed deeply, ruffling his already messy hair.  
“Can’t we just not circle around it? You know why I’m here” he stated but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Enlighten me, because I don’t know” he whispered and Jondae hummed shortly, but Chanyeol stopped him briefly.  
“If it’s about Baekhyun, I want to know only if he’s fine. I’ve already spoken with Sehun regarding what happened…” he started but Jondae shook his head.  
“He’s not fine, Chanyeol. He lost in one go his best friend, a co-writer and a shield. I think it’s not…” Jondae was saying but Chanyeol halted him immediately.  
“He decided it. It’s not like I went away on my own and per my decision” he spat out and Jondae’s eyes grew larger in astonishment.  
Chanyeol inhaled deeply.  
“Listen, I don’t know what Baekhyun told you and I don’t even want to know, but he came to me and told me that he couldn’t do it and that he wanted us to pretend we never met. I didn’t want to because Baekhyun is still precious to me, in a whole lot of senses, but it was his decision and I didn’t want to force my feelings and ideas on him” he explained and Jondae shook his head.  
“Are you joking?” he asked Chanyeol who frowned deeply, muffling a low growl.  
“Do you think I would joke on this? You know I love him” he replied voice almost a whisper, finally admitting out loud that he loved Baekhyun.  
Jondae was shocked and continued to shake his head.  
“So you are telling me that Baekhyun asked you to forget about you being friends even though you have feelings for him?” he asked him and Chanyeol sighed.  
“Yeah, even though he doesn’t know that I love him. How could I tell him while he was asking me to pretend we never met?” Chanyeol retorted, stare shifting to the pavement and feeling again the sadness getting to him, making him clench his fist.  
“I’m sorry to hear that Baekhyun is not fine, but I can’t do anything for him right now. He wants me out of his life and out I will stay” he added, tears again menacing to leave his eyes without his consent.  
Jondae stared at him in silence.  
From inside the café, Junmyeon called him, probably because he needed a help, work piling up.  
“I have to go now. Take care, both of yourself and of Baekhyun. Bye” he concluded, briefly waiving toward the man and entering again the café, trying to focus again on his work.  
He didn’t know what Baekhyun told Jondae and it wasn’t his thing to know.  
He already had his own set of problems.

  
It was Thursday of the following week, it was so hot and humid that Chanyeol thought he was sweating buckets and even though he already had two showers that day, he still felt sticky and sweaty.  
He was at work, cleaning the coffee machine, when his colleague Kyungsoo entered bringing him a new tab for a table outside in the parlor.  
“Coffee?” he asked him who nodded shortly, making Chanyeol sigh and taking the order, start preparing the coffee.  
When everything was settle he glanced toward Kyungsoo who was busy with another table so he went outside himself bringing the order.  
He regretted his decision the same moment he took a step outside in the parlor, noticing Sehun and Jondae sitting at a table with Minseok and Baekhyun.  
He wanted to do a U-turn but Minseok spotted him waiving shortly and realizing he was bringing their coffees.  
“Nice to see you” he said with the best smile he could manage in that situation and distributing the coffees to each of them.  
Baekhyun changed his hair color in a cute silver-pink who suited him way too much, even if Chanyeol missed the baby pink.  
Chanyeol didn’t let his stare indulge too much on him, moving to Minseok and asking him if everything was fine with the club.  
“Sad since you guys don’t come along anymore” he commented and Chanyeol pulled out another fake smile.  
“I need to work too otherwise my parents will scold me if I laze off all the summer” he replied, making Minseok laugh shortly.  
“If you need anything else we are here, please take your time” he concluded walking away, finding refuge behind the counter near the coffee machine.  
“Park, you look pale” Kyungsoo made him notice and he shook his head.  
“I’m fine, thanks. Maybe it’s because it’s too hot today” he murmured and Kyungsoo nodded shortly, uncertain of the veracity of the reply.  
Work came in, more people going and coming and Chanyeol almost forgot about Baekhyun sitting outside the café at least until he entered and asked Kyungsoo where the restroom was.  
Only in that moment Chanyeol noted how Baekhyun was dressed.  
His jeans were strangely tight, black, and his t-shirt wasn’t one of the usual extra-large t-shirt Baekhyun would usually wear.  
It seemed to be fitter to him even though he wore an extra-large jersey on it.  
Chanyeol shook his head, focusing again on the coffee machine.  
He was just humming along with a song on the radio, when from behind him a soft voice called him.  
“Hey” the voice said and, damn, Chanyeol could recognize that voice in hundreds.  
He slowly turned around, smiling shortly.  
“Hey you” he said to Baekhyun who hummed shortly before gesturing the stools in front of the counter.  
“Can I seat here?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded.  
“You don’t have to ask, feel free to do it” he replied and Baekhyun sat in silence, looking around the interior design of the café.  
“How is your summer going?” Baekhyun asked him suddenly and Chanyeol nodded shortly, turning off the dishwasher and pulling out all the cups and glasses.  
“Here. Yours?” he replied, starting to wipe the glasses and putting on the shelf.  
“Here. My parents didn’t want me back at home so I stayed at the dorms this summer too” he replied and Chanyeol hummed shortly.  
“That sucks. You are from Bucheon, right?” he asked nonchalantly, even though Baekhyun’s presence there made him feel nervous.  
“Yeah, I would have gone home this summer especially because my grandmother is not too well” he stated and Chanyeol shook his head briefly.  
“Well, it’s not so distant from Seoul. It’s around forty minutes with the car, right?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“It sucks not being able to stop there, especially having the family there” he commented and Chanyeol remembered how Baekhyun wasn’t fan of driving alone in the car, especially on long distances.  
“You can ask someone to come with you, maybe it would suck less?” he suggested and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on him.  
They stared at each other shortly before Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Would…” he started, voice cracking briefly, clearing his throat and retrying again.  
“Would you come with me on your next day off?” he asked him and Chanyeol raised his eyebrow, perplexed.  
“I don’t think it’s a good…” Chanyeol started replying even if inside himself he wanted to accept almost immediately.  
The only idea of being able to spend some time with Baekhyun made him feel thrilled and hyped.  
Even if he knew that they weren’t good feelings, since he would have to be sad for the simple fact that he still felt like that despite being almost two months since last time they saw.  
“I think it’s a good idea, actually. I have things to tell you, if you are willing to listen” he interrupted him and Chanyeol sighed softly.  
“Monday. Eight outside here” he stated, not a question but the terms he was putting.  
Baekhyun beamed at him, almost blinding him for how brilliant he was.  
“Perfect. I’ll come with my small Hyundai, is that fine?” he asked and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
Baekhyun sat up from the stool, unable to contain his smile.  
“Perfect. See you on Monday” he repeated before exiting and walking toward the others were sitting.  
Chanyeol frowned, sighing deeply.  
“What did I do in my life…?” he asked himself rhetorically, putting on another set for the dishwasher and finally terminate his work on the coffee machine.  
He agreed with Baekhyun too early.  
Why did he say yes?  
Why he proposed his first day off like it was nothing?  
He could have said whatever else, trying to cancel it or delay it as long as possible, but he settled for the next Monday without even thinking about it.  
With Baekhyun, the love of his life, that told him crystal clear that he didn’t want to be friend with him anymore.  
He sighed again, shaking his head.  
The damage was already done, so he simply decided to go with it and worry about it that Monday.

  
Next Monday came too early and at ten to eight, Chanyeol was waiting outside the café.  
He didn’t sleep at all that night, thinking about Baekhyun and the things he said he wanted to tell Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol felt like shit and that morning he really wanted to send Baekhyun a message telling him that he wasn’t feeling well and to cancel all their plans.  
But he didn’t.  
He showered, put some random clothes on and went with it anyway.  
At eight sharp, Baekhyun’s red i10 stopped near the sidewalk where Chanyeol was standing.  
“Morning” Baekhyun greeted him, pulling down the windows of the car.  
Chanyeol waived at him shortly, sitting in the car and pulling at the security belt.  
“When was last time you seat in the passenger seat of a car?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol hummed in thought.  
“Last time you drove us to Jondae’s” he replied honestly and it seemed to be lives ago more than months ago.  
Baekhyun’s eyes went larger in surprise, humming shortly in reply, probably feeling the same way that Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun drove in silence for a bit and Chanyeol didn’t know what was better to say so he simply stayed quiet, even if it wasn’t part of his character being quiet.  
“Chanyeol, there’s something I want to tell you” Baekhyun stated almost fifteen minutes later and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
Baekhyun’s stare was fixed on the road but it was clear that it wasn’t like this that he wanted to face those things with Chanyeol.  
“Actually I need a coffee since I didn’t have breakfast this morning. Is it fine for you if we stop at the next service area?” he asked to Baekhyun who nodded shortly, clearly relieved by Chanyeol’s suggestion.  
In five more minutes, which were of utter silence, they found a service area and Baekhyun parked in the lot, exiting the car and waiting for Chanyeol before locking the car.  
They entered and ordered coffee and donuts, sitting on a small table distant from the cashier.  
There weren’t many people around so it was pretty silent.  
There was a moment of silence more and then Chanyeol spoke up.  
“So, things you have to tell me, right?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded, munching on his donut.  
“I’m…” he started trying to find the right words and not finding any better, he continued with a “… a big idiot, you know?”.  
Chanyeol stared at him perplexed, but stayed silent, waiting for him to explain.  
“I really enjoy your company and I like it when we are on the same wave while writing songs together” he started and Chanyeol nodded, drinking a sip of his coffee.  
“But?” he added, sure that there was a but in all that saying.  
Baekhyun finished his donut before speaking again, maybe hoping that sugars could help him explain better.  
“But I’m an idiot and misunderstood you and your intentions” he stated, making Chanyeol’s frown growing deeper on his forehead.  
“I’m not following” he whispered, finishing his donut too, and drowning it with almost half of his coffee.  
“Do you want us to be friends?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol raised his eyebrow trying to understand where was the trick behind that question.  
Because he wasn’t following Baekhyun’s reasoning at all.  
What was the point in asking him if he wanted to be friends with Baekhyun, when Baekhyun himself was the first one that told Chanyeol that he didn’t want them to be friends?  
“Does it change something? You don’t want us to be, so…” he started saying but Baekhyun pushed a whole hand on his mouth, making Chanyeol shut up immediately.  
Baekhyun’s scent finally hit him once again and Chanyeol asked himself if he started again taking suppressants since he didn’t realize it before.  
“I don’t want it because I’m in love with you” he whispered so lowly that Chanyeol thought he dreamt it.  
“Come again?” he asked perplexity clearly showing on his stare, hand taking Baekhyun’s wrist and pulling it away from his face.  
Baekhyun’s cheeks tinted red and he avoided Chanyeol’s stare.  
“I’m in love with you” he repeated softly and Chanyeol’s widened again in surprise, this time understanding every word of it.  
“Why did you want us to pretend we never met, then?” he asked him but he couldn’t quite get what was happening.  
Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Because I was so sure you wanted us to be simply friends” he replied honestly and Chanyeol let out a small nervous laugh.  
“I would never do all I did for a simple friend” he commented and Baekhyun shook his head again.  
“I didn’t know about it. You never told me” he whispered and Chanyeol moved his hand to caress Baekhyun’s cheek.  
“How could I? I was so sure you would run away like the first night we met at the only mentioning of a word like love or relationship” he retorted and Baekhyun hummed shortly, understanding Chanyeol’s point.  
There was another short moment of silence before Baekhyun could speak up again.  
There was uncertainty in his eyes and hesitation.  
“And… did your feelings change in these months?” he tentatively asked, stare still avoiding Chanyeol’s face, but making him chuckle.  
“I couldn’t stop thinking about you, Baekhyun. I started working just to set my mind on something that wasn’t you because I was getting insane” he replied softly, removing once again his snapback just to mess up his hair, and Baekhyun smiled at him shortly.  
“I love you, Baekhyun” he finally whispered, caressing his cheek and Baekhyun blushed.  
“I love you too, Chanyeol” he muttered, voice barely audible but blinding smile on his lips.  
Chanyeol felt a bubbly feeling inside his stomach and briefly shook his head, putting his hat back on.  
“Are you sure you won’t run away this time?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head too.  
“You are the only place where I would run to” Baekhyun softly replied, blush still present on his cheeks.  
They stayed chatting about small nothings happened in their lives in those two months before Baekhyun shortly whined at the idea of driving again.  
“Do you want me to drive?” Chanyeol asked him shortly and Baekhyun nodded frantically, making him chuckle.  
They walked outside, walking in the parking lot and Baekhyun took his hand, shortly caressing it.  
“Thank you for accepting and coming with me today” he whispered stopping near his car, stare moving to Chanyeol’s face.  
Chanyeol smiled sadly at him, hand moving to caress his cheek, letting him know part of his thoughts of those days.  
“I was undecided all the weekend. I wanted to call you and cancel our plans” he started and Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
“Why you didn’t?” he asked him and Chanyeol sighed deeply, briefly closing his eyes.  
“Because I wanted to see you again. I wanted to spend time with you, even if you clearly told me that you weren’t interested in being friends with me anymore” he replied honesty filling his tone.  
Baekhyun smiled sweetly at him, leaning in at the contact with Chanyeol’s hand.  
“Just because I love you more than a friend would do” he whispered back and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Now I know it” he concluded softly and closing the distance between them without realizing it.  
They stared at each other, distance barely present, almost breathing each other’s breath.  
The silence filled the parking and for a moment it seemed like all the world stopped around them.  
“Can I kiss you?” Chanyeol asked him, shifting his stare on Baekhyun’s lips that were so rosy and plump and realizing that in both times they had sex, he didn’t kiss him neither a single time.  
“Please do” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol completely closed the distance between them, pushing his lips on Baekhyun’s.  
At first it was timid, almost awkward, soft brushes and presses on each other lips, but then Baekhyun moved his hand behind Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him closer, making Chanyeol groan lowly and bite Baekhyun’s bottom lip, asking for access to his mouth.  
Baekhyun sighed parting his lips and letting Chanyeol in.  
The kiss became wet, tongues playing with each other and soft bites, before Chanyeol inhaled deeply, trying to regain control over himself and detaching from Baekhyun.  
“We are in a public place” he whispered placing a peck on Baekhyun’s lips and he nodded shortly, cheeks of an adorable shade of deep rose.  
“Let’s go then” he concluded and Chanyeol agreed, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand in his, before moving toward the driver seat of Baekhyun’s car.  
He sat in, adjusting the seat and the mirrors to his height.  
“You are so small, Baek. How can you drive with these settings?” he asked him, adjusting also the rear-view mirror.  
Baekhyun huffed, playfully slapping him on his arm.  
“How dare you? I’m not small, I’m an economy pack” he stated serious and Chanyeol stared at him speechless before exploding in a brilliant laugh.  
“Economy pack?” he echoed starting the engine, inserting the reverse gear and turning around to exit the parking.  
Baekhyun stared at him in silence and only when he set again the correct gear, he stared back at him perplexed.  
“Is everything fine?” he asked Baekhyun whose cheeks was rosy and lips slightly parted.  
Baekhyun’s blush got even rosier.  
“It’s kind of sexy seeing you driving my car?” he replied with all the honesty present in his body and making Chanyeol flush.  
“It’s out of the blue, but… thanks?” he stated, embarrassment seeping from his words and making Baekhyun chuckle.  
“It’s not my fault if you are hot whatever you do” he confessed, making Chanyeol even more flustered.  
“Are you trying to kill me, Baek? Because you are managing just fine…” he whispered, forcing his stare on the street but feeling the warm feeling still present on his cheeks.  
Baekhyun laughed shortly before caressing Chanyeol’s hand on the gearshift.  
“I love you, Yeol” he stated shortly, voice soft and fingers drawing small circle on the back of Chanyeol’s hand.  
Chanyeol smiled softly, glancing briefly toward him.  
“Love you too” he replied delicately and he never felt so light and so happy as in that moment.

  
Their short trip to Bucheon went more than fine.  
Baekhyun was able to visit his grandmother who was recovered in the hospital and together with Chanyeol kept her company for almost the whole day.  
She was so happy to see Baekhyun and told Chanyeol some anecdotes of Baekhyun’s adolescence, making Chanyeol smile and feel closer to Baekhyun.  
During the return travel, Baekhyun slept all the way home, so Chanyeol drove him directly until the dorms, instead of stopping where Baekhyun picked him up that morning.  
Baekhyun wasn’t in any condition of driving in that moment and Chanyeol was fine in taking the metro back home.  
He was parking when Baekhyun woke up, asking where they were.  
“Dorms. You were sleeping so well” he stated and Baekhyun whined shortly.  
“You should have wake me up! How will you go home now?” he asked him and Chanyeol smiled, turning off the engine.  
“Metro. My house is not distant from here” he replied and when Baekhyun tried to complain once more, Chanyeol placed a kiss on his nose shutting him up.  
“Rest. You need it… I’ll go home with the public transportation” he declared and Baekhyun hummed in thought, opening his door and exiting the car.  
Chanyeol did the same, before locking it and giving back the keys to Baekhyun.  
“It was nice driving a car and not a van, once in a while” he stated making Baekhyun snort.  
There was a small silence and then Baekhyun’s hand went to caress Chanyeol’s.  
“When I will see you again?” he asked him and Chanyeol forced a smile.  
“Next day off? Because there are still few weeks before I’ll come back here in the dorms” he replied and Baekhyun hummed in thought, clearly not satisfied with the answer but realizing that there weren’t other solutions.  
“Hey, don’t be sad. Next Monday let’s go together to the sea. Just me and you?” he proposed, caressing his cheek, softly squeezing it, and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“Yeah, it will do. But I wanted to write a bit. Would you help me instead of going to the sea?” he asked him making Chanyeol frown.  
“Mochimellow’s activities were almost inexistent in the last two months” Baekhyun added and Chanyeol hummed in thoughts.  
He already knew it, and it kind of understood why in that moment.  
“Do you want to… come to my house? I have a small registration studio and…” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise.  
“Can I?” he whispered back and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“Sure, if that’s fine for you. My mother will be happy and will stop pestering me about being always alone in the studio” he replied making Baekhyun chuckle softly.  
“Then yeah, text me your address and…” he started but Chanyeol shook shortly his head.  
“We can meet at the station or I can pick you up if you want” he objected but Baekhyun stopped him immediately.  
“It doesn’t make any sense that you come here to pick me up and then go back to your house. Station will be fine” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded, smiling softly at him.  
There was another small silence and neither of them clearly wanted to say goodbye.  
“I…” they both started, making them chuckle and Chanyeol made a gesture toward him, waiting for him to speak, when in the distance behind them a known voice called for them.  
“Yeol, hyung!” Sehun called them and they both turned to see him waiving at them.  
“Sehunnie” they greeted him in the same instant making him chuckle.  
“Long time we don’t see, Chanyeol. How’s your summer going?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“I’m working a bit my ass off. But everything is fine. Yours?” he asked back and Sehun shrugged his shoulders.  
“Too long. I want new semester to start as soon as possible” he admitted and Chanyeol laughed briefly, feeling somehow the same in that moment.  
“Where’s your car?” Sehun asked him and Chanyeol shook his head shortly.  
“I came here with Baek’s. Now I’ll go home with the metro” he replied but Sehun frowned.  
“I can accompany you if you want. I’m going out to meet with Irene” he stated and Chanyeol stared toward Baekhyun who nodded shortly.  
“Text me when you will arrive home” Baekhyun added and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“Yeah. Thanks for today, Baek” he replied, making Baekhyun smile too.  
“I’m the one in debt, Yeol. As per usual…” he started but Chanyeol, leant in placing a kiss on his lips, before winking at him.  
“Idiot. See you next week” he concluded, staring at Baekhyun’s face getting redder and his fingers brushing his own lips astonished.  
“See ya” he breathed and Chanyeol walked away with Sehun who was speechless.  
He waited until they were both in his car before asking Chanyeol what in the world happened.  
“I can’t explain exactly, but it seems that me and Baekhyun wanted the same things without realizing it” he told him and Sehun started asking hundreds of questions.  
By the time he dropped Chanyeol off in front of his house, Sehun knew more than Chanyeol himself on the development between Chanyeol and Baekhyun.  
After thanking and waiving to Sehun, Chanyeol went inside, tipping his shoes off and writing a message to Baekhyun.  
“I’m home” he shouted walking in the hallway and typing it off.

[07:15PM] To Baek:  
I’m home. Thank you for today (^ㅂ^)/

He didn’t have the time to pocket his phone and reply to his mother that asked him if he had already eaten and if bibimbap was fine for that evening’s dinner, that his phone pinged, showing Baekhyun’s reply.

[07:16PM] From Baek:  
Thanks to you. I’m looking forward next week’s appointment! o(>ㅅ<)o Don’t work too hard! Fighting～

He felt the blush reach his cheeks in record time.  
Baekhyun was so cute he couldn’t survive him.  
His mother stared at him perplexed.  
“Chanyeollie, you fine? Your ears are red. Did you take a heatstroke?” she asked him but he shook his head confirming bibimbap for dinner and going to his room.  
He dropped on his bed groaning and sending a reply to Baekhyun, already questioning his decision to take a summer job.  
He already missed Baekhyun so much.

[07:25PM] To Baek:  
I’m looking forward to it too! Better come prepared with a lot of ideas, because I have a lot!

He typed before dropping the phone on the comforter near him and snuggling his nose in the pillow.  
Chanyeol felt like a girl in love in that moment, all the world rosy and fluffy.  
Or maybe it was because Baekhyun was generally rosy and fluffy?  
He closed his eyes, thinking at how cute Baekhyun looked when Chanyeol kissed him before parting their ways.  
And his pink hair, made him feel even softer, almost like cotton candy.  
Chanyeol sighed, checking his phone when another ping came in, distracting him from his thoughts.

[07:32PM] From Baek:  
Don’t underestimate me, Yeol. I’m ready to fight ✧٩(•́ㅅ•́๑) 

Chanyeol chuckled seeing the message and immediately typing away a reply.

[07:33PM] To Baek:  
Am I mistaking or your kaomojis are getting more elaborated?

And his message was immediately read so he waited for Baekhyun’s reply without locking the screen.

[07:34PM] From Baek:  
I am only revealing to you my hidden self, made of annoying kaomoji and clinginess ♡〜٩(^ㅅ^)۶〜♡

Chanyeol blushed again, typing his reply.

[07:35PM] To Baek:  
Let me tell you that I love it.

He typed and send it, before realizing how cheesy it was.  
Chanyeol huffed briefly, and was already typing an apologize message, when a reply appeared on the screen.

[07:35PM] From Baek:  
Thanks heavens. It would be awkward otherwise.

Was the first reply, followed immediately by a short message more.

[07:35PM] From Baek:  
I love everything about you too, if it wasn’t clear enough.

Chanyeol stopped breathing for an instant.  
And without thinking anymore about it, he pressed the call button.  
“Hey” Baekhyun replied almost immediately, tone startled by the sudden call.  
“Hey you” he whispered, closing his eyes and asking Baekhyun what he was doing and if he already ate.  
He stayed there just enjoying Baekhyun’s voice at the other end of the phone until his mother called him for dinner.

  
Monday seemed so distant for all the week and when it arrived, Chanyeol realized that he was way too unprepared for it.  
It would mean presenting Baekhyun to his mother and family?  
How was it better to do it?  
He texted Baekhyun the metro line to take and the stop to get off and dressed before going to the kitchen.  
“Morning” his mother greeted him, perplexed to see him up so early in his day off.  
“Morning” he whispered and when he felt her stare enquiring his face in silence, he sighed shortly.  
“Today we will have a guest” he muttered and she nodded shortly.  
“Sure, do you want me to cook something up for you? Will it be also for dinner?” she asked and Chanyeol hummed in thought.  
“For lunch I can manage something, and I don’t know if he will stay for dinner” he replied honestly making her frown.  
“Is he a friend?” she asked him and Chanyeol’s stare went immediately to her face.  
He was undecided about what to tell her.  
“Chanyeollie…” she started, smile opening beautifully on her face and he blushed, shifting his stare away.  
“Oh, so he’s someone more important than a friend? Did you already tell him your feelings for him? Or you invited him to your studio to propose with one of your beautiful songs?” she enquired further and Chanyeol whined softly.  
“Mum, please. It’s already so embarrassing…” he whispered in reply making her chuckle.  
“Tell him to stop here also for dinner. I’ll cook something good and your father will be happy to have a guest” she concluded, laughing briefly and Chanyeol smiled too, cheeks still red.  
He ate breakfast with her and then went to meet Baekhyun at the station.  
He was waiting in front of the main gate, fiddling with his phone, when Baekhyun arrived.  
“Yeol” he called him from distant, waiving his hand and Chanyeol raised his stare to meet a small ball of sunshine walking toward him.  
He was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, with an extra-large checked shirt tied to his waist.  
He also had a red snapback and his keyboard.  
With his inevitable thick-framed glasses.  
Baekhyun looked so young and cute that Chanyeol felt his heart clench in his chest.  
He pocketed his phone, waiving at him.  
“Am I late?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol shook his head shortly.  
“No, I just arrived too” he added briefly.  
They stared at each other in silence before Chanyeol could realize that they were standing like two idiots without doing anything.  
“This way” he whispered starting to walk toward his house direction.  
Baekhyun followed him in silence.  
It wasn’t distant, but it was still ten minutes walking distance from the station.  
“I missed you this week” Chanyeol stated while they were walking, caressing Baekhyun’s hand and making him smile softly, blush appearing on his cheeks.  
“I missed you too. Honestly, I felt like on my first date today” he whispered and Chanyeol shifted his stare away, blushing too, and taking Baekhyun’s hand in his, squeezing it delicately.  
“I felt the same” he replied earning himself a brief chuckle.  
“So glad, so glad” Baekhyun chanted making Chanyeol smile.  
Baekhyun was more open than before with his expressions and emotions, letting himself slowly go and showing his true colors that were even brighter and beautiful than Chanyeol could remember.  
He could be serious and focused on one second and the one immediately after, chanting songs about his failures cause he lost all his inspiration.  
Or being silly and playful an instant and then suddenly set on his focus, stroke by a sudden idea or thought.  
He could be doing aegyo like a teenager and then softly whisper to Chanyeol how much he loved him.  
Chanyeol couldn’t get enough of both his sides.  
When they arrived to Chanyeol’s house, they were alone because both of his parents went away.  
Chanyeol showed him around, going almost immediately to the small studio on the upper floor.  
“And this is where magic happens” he whispered opening the door and Baekhyun’s eyes were sparkling.  
Chanyeol was proud of his small studio, full of instruments and recording tools.  
Baekhyun was stunned by all of those instruments, fingers caressing on a small wall piano near the entrance.  
“I feel like a beginner compared to you and to this” he stated making Chanyeol chuckle.  
“Should I remember that you are the professional one?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Still, with all of this I could really do magic…” he started and his eyes were sparkling.  
Chanyeol smiled softly, glad to see him this happy.  
“Mind showing me?” he continued and Baekhyun nodded.  
“I have a song in my head lately…” he started gently dropping his keyboard on the floor and sitting in front of the piano.  
“Something like…” he continued, fingers moving to check if the keys were tuned or not.  
When he decided that they were, he smiled softly.  
“This” he concluded, starting to play a jazzy song and singing along a catchy chorus.  
Chanyeol was enthralled in seeing Baekhyun this lively, eyes closed in concentration and smile soft on his lips while he was singing.  
And he found himself tapping with his foot, taking the rhythm of the song.  
It could work.  
When Baekhyun ended, Chanyeol leant in kissing his forehead, making him blush.  
“It’s catchy. I like it” he stated and Baekhyun beamed at him, starting to rant about how they could edit it to fit a club vibe and hinting at a possible jazz-inspired contest in few weeks.  
Chanyeol hummed in thought and sat near him, where his computer was and modifying the setting of the recording, asking Baekhyun to play it again but on the electrical keyboard.  
Baekhyun nodded, taking his phone out and writing down some key points that he feared to forget.  
They were focused on the song for almost four hours, before Chanyeol could notice how late it was.  
“I’ll be right back” he whispered to Baekhyun, who almost not heard him, so concentrated on the melodies and walk to the bathroom and then to the kitchen, preparing some sandwiches and taking some iced tea and two glasses.  
When he went back with a tray full of food, he found Baekhyun sitting on the floor, eyes closed, fingers playing an air keyboard.  
He waited for him to acknowledge Chanyeol’s presence and when it happened, Baekhyun blushed softly.  
“Sorry. I think I got it” he stated and Chanyeol smiled at him, nodding.  
“That’s fine, but you have to eat something” he objected and Baekhyun’s stomach growled at the idea.  
“I think so too” he whispered making Chanyeol chuckle and sit beside him.  
They ate talking about the song, how was better to proceed and when they finished eating, Baekhyun laid down, using Chanyeol’s laps as pillow.  
“Ah, so sleepy” he let out, snuggling on it and Chanyeol chuckled, fingers caressing his hair slowly and remembering all the times that Baekhyun did it and he had to restraint himself from caressing his hair.  
“Do you want to sleep a bit?” he asked him, tone low and soft, but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Nah, just few minutes will be fine. We have only today, and it was a lot since my last song” he whispered and his tone was so neutral that Chanyeol stared at him worried.  
“Is it something the matter? Are you fine?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
There was a small silence and then Baekhyun took the hand that was caressing his hair and kissed it gently.  
“I love you” he whispered and Chanyeol hummed shortly.  
“I love you too, Baekhyun” he replied softly and he wanted to enquire any further on Baekhyun’s sudden change of mood, but Baekhyun sat up, sharply, staring at him.  
It looked like he wanted to tell him something but he couldn’t decide it about.  
Chanyeol inhaled deeply, deciding to take the lead of the conversation.  
There were things that were bugging him since when Baekhyun came back in his life.  
“Is this about me not touching you or the fact that you started again taking suppressants?” he asked him and when Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise, Chanyeol knew he was right.  
“Which of the two things?” he asked again, making Baekhyun diverge his stare from his face.  
“Both?” he continued and Baekhyun hummed shortly.  
Chanyeol took his hand and made him sat between his legs.  
“You are so precious and so beautiful, Baekhyun, and you know how much I care about you. I would do everything for you…” he whispered near his ear, making Baekhyun shiver.  
“And you know how much I am attracted by your scent and your whole being” he continued, hands moving to caress Baekhyun’s neck, going down to his shoulders, arms and finally move to his waist where they rested.  
“I hate that you started again taking them, but if it makes you feel more comfortable around me or other people, I won’t force you not to” he added, forehead resting on Baekhyun’s.  
“And regarding me not touching you, is just because I want you to be fine with yourself. I want to go at your pace, whatever it may be” he concluded, smiling softly and revealing his feelings openly to Baekhyun.  
He felt him sigh in front of him, before he could feel his arm around his neck, hugging him in a tight embrace.  
“I’m sorry, Yeol” he said but Chanyeol shook his head, circling his sides with his arms and pulling him closer.  
“You don’t have to. I’m more than happy only at the idea of having you in my arms, Baek” he whispered but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“It’s against your nature, Chanyeol. Your instinct is telling you to…” he started but Chanyeol pushed a finger on his lips, making him shut up immediately.  
“I’ve survived you in more dangerous days. Nothing I haven’t been through already” he stated softly smiling toward him but Baekhyun’s stare was sad.  
Chanyeol sighed, hand shifting from Baekhyun’s lips to cup his cheek.  
“Babe, I’m here and won’t go away for nothing in the world. Take your time, follow your pace” he whispered before leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips.  
Supposedly, it would be a chaste small peck, but Baekhyun pressed back, teeth softly biting Chanyeol’s lips, and tongue almost forcing its way in.  
It was wet and a bit sloppy, but everything Chanyeol could ask for.  
He was lost on Baekhyun’s taste, biting his lips, tongue licking the inside of Baekhyun’s mouth and meeting with his.  
He felt Baekhyun’s hands carding through his hair, slightly gripping, making Chanyeol hum in the kiss.  
Chanyeol moved his hand on Baekhyun’s back, caressing him and feeling him pressing closer to him.  
“Yeollie” Baekhyun called him in between the kisses and Chanyeol smiled at the nickname.  
“Yeah?” he asked back and Baekhyun interrupted the kiss to snuggle his nose in Chanyeol’s neck.  
Chanyeol chuckled, hand moving to caress his hair.  
“You are too kind for your own good” Baekhyun whispered in his ear and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I’m not kind, Baek. I just cherish you. And me forcing what my instinct is telling me on you, won’t bring any good. I don’t want to scare you away” he replied honestly but Baekhyun huffed before staring at him.  
“I’m not as fragile as you may think” he stated but Chanyeol shook his head again.  
“Don’t test me. Even though you took your suppressant this morning, I still find your scent more than appealing” Chanyeol concluded and when Baekhyun tried to interject, he swiftly changed their position, pushing Baekhyun on the floor, beneath him.  
He bended over, sniffing Baekhyun’s neck and inhaling deeply, moving one hand to caress his side.  
“I think I’ve already told you, but you are the best brand of wine for me, Baekhyun. And I like wine oh so much” he whispered near his ear before biting it shortly, making Baekhyun whimper under him.  
“So, don’t test me. I’m doing my best here” he concluded before distancing himself from Baekhyun and helping him to sat up.  
There were few moment of silence and then Chanyeol forced a smile toward Baekhyun.  
“You said we only have today, right? Maybe it’s better if we continue with the song, then” he stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
They focused on the song for the next three hours before Chanyeol could hear the front door opening and his mother calling him from downstairs.  
“Chanyeollie, are you home?” she asked him and Chanyeol sat up, taking Baekhyun’s hand and going to meet his mother.  
“Welcome back” he said descending the stairs, slightly gripping on Baekhyun’s hand in his.  
His mother stared at them both, wide smile appearing on her face.  
“I’m home” she replied and Chanyeol made a small smile, dimples showing slightly on his cheeks.  
“Mum, this is Baekhyun. He’s my boyfriend” he stated feeling Baekhyun’s hand gripping his and his cheeks getting a nice shade of red.  
“I’m Byun Baekhyun. Nice to meet you, madam!” he exclaimed, bowing deeply, without leaving Chanyeol’s hand.  
His mother chuckled softly.  
“Baekhyunnie, no need to be so formal. I don’t know how someone as cute as you finished with someone as clumsy as my son, but I suppose that’s fine?” she started and Chanyeol blushed deeply.  
“Mum!” he exclaimed but Baekhyun laughed shortly, showing his beautiful smile also to his mother that remained blinded by his brightness too.  
“Heavens, Chanyeollie, you found yourself the sun on Earth?” she stated before walking toward the kitchen and Chanyeol could see Baekhyun becoming as red as the snapback he had on before.  
Before neither of them could say something, his mother spoke again.  
“Guys, what do you want to eat this evening? Hot pot? Maybe with bulgogi?” she asked them and Baekhyun’s eyes were already sparkling.  
“Did she say bulgogi?” he asked Chanyeol that snorted.  
“Mum, hotpot with bulgogi is fine” he stated and Baekhyun pouted, slapping him on his arm.  
“It’s just that in my family no one is good at cooking and the hotpot is not a dish common in university cafeteria. And hotpot with bulgogi is something so luxurious that I ate it only few time in my life” he whispered, making Chanyeol frown.  
“It’s for this reason that you are so small?” he asked briefly but immediately correcting himself and changing in: “you are an economy package?”.  
Baekhyun slapped him again, making him chuckle.  
“Rude” he commented but Chanyeol smiled softly at him kissing his forehead.  
“Sorry” he whispered and Baekhyun blushed, shaking his head.  
“Thanks for introducing me as your boyfriend” he stated and Chanyeol frowned, immediately realizing that he decided alone without asking him anything.  
“I’m sorry…?” he replied but Baekhyun huffed, pinching his cheeks.  
“I said thank you not I didn’t want you to” he observed and Chanyeol hummed in thought.  
“Maybe you preferred something different?” he retorted making Baekhyun frown.  
“Like?” he asked back and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“Partners?” he suggested but Baekhyun shook his head shortly, not convinced by the term.  
“Pal?” he continued making Baekhyun snort at the old-fashioned word.  
“Soulmates?” he proposed and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider, blush creeping to his cheeks, lips parting in surprise.  
Chanyeol admired Baekhyun’s flustered face for a second before trying to brush his comment off, when Baekhyun’s stare became suddenly worried, shifting away from Chanyeol’s face.  
“Not possible. We are not even mates, let alone soulmates” he whispered and Chanyeol’s eyes grew large in perplexity.  
“Baek…” he started but Baekhyun forced a small smile.  
“Sorry. Boyfriends is more than fine” he concluded and make the gesture of walking toward the kitchen, but Chanyeol took his hand again, stopping him.  
They stared at each other for a moment before Chanyeol could speak up again.  
“Would you want to?” he simply asked and Baekhyun nodded shortly, no trace of hesitation in his gesture.  
Chanyeol caressed Baekhyun’s hand in his, biting his own lip in thought.  
He was feeling a lot of different things inside him in that moment.  
The only idea of claiming Baekhyun as his, made something pleasant stirring inside himself.  
Marking Baekhyun as his mate would be more than Chanyeol could ever ask for.  
It moved something inside him, possessiveness fidgeting in his stomach.  
And he didn’t expect Baekhyun being fine with this.  
“Are you sure? You would be…” he started in a whisper but Baekhyun closed the distance between them, placing a small kiss on his lips.  
“Yours? I already am. And being it officially” he started, making air commas for this word, “would be more than a pleasure for me” he stated, making Chanyeol’s instinct kick in again at the idea of claiming Baekhyun in that very moment.  
He bit his bottom lip harder, stare going to Baekhyun’s too exposed neck before he could force his instinct back in.  
“I would love it too, Baekhyun, even if now it’s not the most suitable moment?” he whispered making Baekhyun chuckled and placing a soft kiss again on his lips.  
“Sure, but can I wait for it, someday?” he asked smiling lovingly and Chanyeol groaned lowly, hand going to Baekhyun’s waist and gripping it, trying to contain all the things happening inside himself in that moment.  
“You will be the end of me, Baekhyun” he replied, tone getting deeper and leaning in to softly bite his ear, earning a soft gasp from Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun bit his bottom lip shortly, eyes searching for Chanyeol’s.  
His stare was glassy and revealed a want that before wasn’t there.  
“I can say the same, you know? You are too hot and too…” he started but Chanyeol pushed a hand on his mouth, earning himself a whine.  
“Don’t. Not here, not now” he whispered and Baekhyun chuckled shortly at the red on Chanyeol’s cheeks, fluster showing so much in his behavior.  
Baekhyun nodded shortly, caressing his cheek and Chanyeol sighed briefly, taking Baekhyun’s hands in his.  
“Let’s go help prepare the hotpot. You will like preparations as much as eating it” he concluded and Baekhyun agreed, following him in the kitchen.  
Chanyeol’s mother was more than happy to have two willing assistants for cutting vegetables and meat.  
She joked with Baekhyun, making fun of Chanyeol and teasing him with past stories or small things happened in the past.  
It was so domestic and so heartwarming that Chanyeol didn’t know what he did in his previous lives to be that lucky.  
For dinner, apart of his father, came also Yoora, his sister that lived alone, so they realized why his mother was making so much hotpot for dinner.  
Yoora and Baekhyun immediately clicked together.  
They talked about almost everything and their laughter filled the kitchen even more than before.  
Baekhyun loved the hotpot and couldn’t stop praising it, humming in pleasure at every bite.  
“I’m glad you like it, Baekhyunnie! It’s first time you eat a hotpot with bulgogi?” Chanyeol’s mother asked him and Baekhyun blushed softly.  
“No, well not first time, but only in restaurant usually…” he whispered and Chanyeol’s mother shook her head incredulous.  
“Your mother never prepared it?” she asked him and Baekhyun forced a smile.  
“She’s not fan of cooking?” he simply guessed but it was clear that his reply was more than that.  
Chanyeol knew it also because he knew that Baekhyun’s parents were different from his.  
They married because they had to and his mother was pregnant of Baekhyun’s older brother.  
They stayed together just because appearance.  
They looked like the best family, with perfect sons, perfect lives and perfect works.  
It couldn’t be that the mother wasn’t able to properly cook or raise her children, putting them in boarding school so that she didn’t have to take care of them.  
Or insisting that they stayed in dorms also during summer vacations so she could travel with her friends around the world without having to worry about her sons.  
Chanyeol’s mother hummed in thought but she knew that it wasn’t only that, guessing more than actually knowing it.  
After the main dish and all the other small foods that came with it, Yoora sat up going toward the fridge.  
“I brought a gift since mum said that we were having a guest” she stated and Chanyeol frowned, waiting to see what she pulled out of the fridge.  
And when he saw it, he smiled softly, staring at Baekhyun whose eyes were sparkling, recognizing the item like a precious prize.  
“Mochi ice-cream!” he exclaimed excited and Chanyeol chuckled at Yoora’s pleased expression.  
“Did I make the right choice?” she asked and Baekhyun never nodded as quickly.  
Chanyeol smiled softly watching Baekhyun’s reaction when he received his part, taking a small spoon.  
He closed his eyes in pleasure, savoring it as long as possible.  
“I’m so glad” Yoora commented and Baekhyun nodded again.  
“Me too” he said smiling and Chanyeol smiled again too.  
After the ice cream and seeing that it was almost ten in the evening, Chanyeol decided to accompany Baekhyun at the dorms, unhearing of his protests about being able to go back alone.  
“I’ll drive you there. It’s quicker and I won’t worry about you” he concluded and it was final.  
Baekhyun sighed before thanking again Chanyeol’s family for the hospitality and for the dinner.  
He took his keyboard and went out with Chanyeol toward his van.  
Chanyeol opened the boot, gesturing Baekhyun’s to put there his keyboard, and then they sat in the car.  
Chanyeol pulled at his safety belt, checking the mirrors and fixing them.  
“Yesterday noona borrowed it and… she is an economy package too” he explained at Baekhyun’s perplexed stare.  
Baekhyun huffed, pouting slightly and making Chanyeol chuckle.  
“You will regret it one day, Yeol” Baekhyun finally stated and Chanyeol nodded shortly, starting the engine and driving through the night street.  
There was a small silence before Baekhyun could speak up.  
“Thanks for carrying me home” he said and Chanyeol smiled shortly.  
“No worries. It was already late. I couldn’t let you go alone” he replied and Baekhyun snorted.  
“I’m not a baby, you know. I can take care of myself” he stated but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Would you like it better if I tell you that I wanted to be alone with you a little more?” he asked, biting his lip, stare not meeting Baekhyun’s.  
“Really?” Baekhyun asked him softly and Chanyeol just nodded briefly.  
“You are so cute, Chanyeol” Baekhyun commented, earning himself a scornful glance from Chanyeol, but also his cheeks were rosy.  
“A real knight in shining armor” he added and Chanyeol huffed.  
“I won’t tell you next time” he murmured but Baekhyun moved, leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder for a brief moment.  
“Don’t be mad. I like when you are honest with your feelings” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“I always am when I’m with you” he countered but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Not exactly sincere with yourself, but I kind of got it why. And I will let it slip until you won’t be back in the dorms” he stated making Chanyeol frown, asking him what he meant.  
“You promised me, Yeol. And I will wait for it, but I’ll make your life impossible until that moment” he commented, making Chanyeol groan in frustration, finally get to what Baekhyun was hinting.  
“Why are you so willing to make me lose control, Baek?” he asked him and Baekhyun smiled softly at him.  
“Because I want the same thing you want” he replied but Chanyeol was already replying him.  
“It’s different. You losing your control is hot and sensual. Me losing my control is risking hurting you, leaving bruises on your milky skin. And I don’t want to hurt you” he stated but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“You won’t, Chanyeol, I trust you” he whispered softly but Chanyeol bit his lip, shaking his head.  
“I don’t trust me” he concluded and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise.  
“Chanyeol…” he started but Chanyeol forced his best smile.  
“But don’t worry, I don’t need to lose my control to claim you as my mate” he concluded and Baekhyun hummed in thought, hand moving to caress Chanyeol’s.  
The rest of the trip was silent and when Chanyeol parked the car in the dorms parking lot, turning off the engine, neither of them said or moved for few instants.  
“I’m sorry” they both said together and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“You don’t need to, Baek. It’s something I knew all along” he stated but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I’m more than decided in my plan, Chanyeol. And maybe not the first or the second time, but in the future, for sure” he countered and Chanyeol sighed briefly.  
He wanted to comment but Baekhyun pushed a finger on his lips.  
“You deserve the best, Yeol. And the best is also letting you go and simply enjoying your sensation without having to think about everything, restraining your instinct. It’s true that we are sentient, but part of us is almost beastly and we have to give some credits to that part too. Because it’s part of us too. And as I let you see it at its most intimate moment, I’d like you to do the same” he explained and Chanyeol stared at him perplexed by the suddenly serious argument.  
“What if I hurt you?” he whispered feeling his certainties getting weaker.  
Baekhyun smiled softly at him.  
“You won’t. I’m not as fragile as you think, Chanyeol. And I really think we were made to be together, so you won’t find someone fitter than me to be with you” he explained and there wasn’t any uncertainty or afterthoughts in Baekhyun’s stare, fixed on Chanyeol’s.  
“Like soulmates?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun chuckled.  
“We still miss the mates part but yes” he replied and Chanyeol hummed in thought.  
“Will you let me think about it?” he asked again and Baekhyun nodded.  
“You have until your return in the dorms” he replied and Chanyeol agreed, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his and softly squeezing it.  
“Thanks” he whispered and Baekhyun leant in, kissing him briefly.  
“Thanks for bringing me home” he replied, opening the door of the car and adding shortly: “write me when you get home”.  
Chanyeol nodded shortly, waiving at him and following him with his stare until he got inside the building.  
He shook his head, trying not to think about what it would mean letting himself go around Baekhyun.  
He drove home in silence, focusing his thoughts on something totally different and when he got home, he wrote a text to Baekhyun, before having a cold shower.  
He had still two weeks to find a solution.

  
The two weeks passed too quickly and when Chanyeol went back to the dorms, not only he didn’t find a solution but he wasn’t prepared once again to Baekhyun’s full scent without suppressants.  
He was glad that Baekhyun stopped taking them, but this put himself in a tight spot.  
As Baekhyun promised him, he tried his best to tease Chanyeol and it was like the bunny wagging its tail to the wolf, asking to be eaten.  
And if at the start of their first friendship, Baekhyun did it unintentionally, in that moment it was exactly his intention.  
Chanyeol tried his best every time, trying to contain the problem, giving in only on some things.  
However, he knew it was only a matter of time.  
And that moment arrived one evening, when Chanyeol opening Baekhyun’s door, found the room apparently empty.  
“Baek?” he called him, but the same moment he walked in, he also wanted to exit.  
He recognized the scent immediately, clear, strong and sweet as only heat could be.  
Baekhyun exited the bathroom, perplexed to see him there.  
“Did we have…?” he started asking, stare searching for Chanyeol’s figure and Chanyeol almost felt naked under his stare.  
“Cinema. It was cinema tonight” he replied, throat raspy and Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“I don’t think I can exit tonight” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
There was a moment of silence and then Baekhyun smiled softly at him.  
“It was earlier than expected this time” he whispered and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“No problem. We can go another time?” Chanyeol observed and Baekhyun neared him shortly.  
It was the first heat since Chanyeol was back in the dorm and Baekhyun stopped taking his suppressants.  
Chanyeol’s instinct was already a mess, more alive and kicking than ever inside him, and Baekhyun wasn’t making things any easier.  
He was wearing only an extra-large t-shirt, that Chanyeol recognized as his but that smelled like Baekhyun oh so much, and a pair of baby pink boxer.  
Chanyeol closed his eyes briefly, trying to shut up his instinct, but Baekhyun closed the distance between them.  
“Yeol” he purred, voice low, pink lips slightly parted and stare glassy fixed on him.  
“You came all the way here, let’s at least make this night fruitful?” he continued and Chanyeol gulped down when Baekhyun’s fingers started tracing circle on Chanyeol’s arms.  
“Baek, I…” he started and Baekhyun stared at him innocently.  
“Don’t you want me?” he asked him and Chanyeol groaned in frustration, hands reaching for Baekhyun’s neck, slowly caressing him, and earning himself a low purr.  
“I want you so much” Chanyeol replied honestly, fingers moving to his collarbones and tracing their contours.  
Baekhyun smiled softly before placing his hands on Chanyeol’s torso and staring up at him, stare pleading and wanting.  
“You can have all of me, you know?” he observed and when Chanyeol bit his lip, stare uncertain, Baekhyun smiled again.  
He moved his fingers to the hem of Chanyeol’s t-shirt.  
“You haven’t fulfilled your promise yet, Chanyeollie” he whined, moving his fingers underneath Chanyeol’s t-shirt, fingertips brushing Chanyeol’s skin and making it erupt in goosebumps.  
Chanyeol groaned lowly, hand caressing again Baekhyun’s neck, stare searching for his consent.  
Baekhyun nodded shortly, finger going up to Chanyeol’s torso, finding his nipples and softly squeezing one, earning himself a growl.  
Baekhyun was driving him crazy.  
On purpose.  
He wanted Chanyeol to take him and claim him as his, letting himself go.  
And Chanyeol couldn’t take anymore.  
Because Baekhyun was too hot, too sensual, too attractive and appealing and his scent was pushing Chanyeol over the edge too early.  
He growled again lifting Baekhyun up from the floor and bringing him to the bed.  
He pinned him there, beneath him, starting to kiss his neck, hands exploring under his shirt and quickly finding his nipples.  
Chanyeol squeezed them both together, earning a low whimper from Baekhyun who arched his back, detaching from the bed.  
“Pull it off” he ordered raising the hem of Baekhyun’s t-shirt and Baekhyun complied immediately, taking it off.  
Chanyeol leant in, licking Baekhyun’s neck and nibbling at his collarbones, fingers playing with Baekhyun’s nipples, feeling him moan under him.  
He wanted to hear more, to feel him more.  
Chanyeol went down licking his way until Baekhyun’s nipples, tongue playing with one of them, circling it but without actually licking it.  
Baekhyun whined in exasperation, pulling his hair.  
“Yeol, stop teasing me” he complained and Chanyeol smirked at him shortly before taking it between his lips and sucking it.  
He heard Baekhyun inhaling sharply, again trying to arch his back, looking for some friction.  
Chanyeol started biting and sucking his nipple, playing with the other and taking his sweet time, without doing anything else if not teasing Baekhyun.  
He liked how he tried to convince Chanyeol to give him more, to touch him more but Chanyeol simply continued to dedicate all his attention to his nipples.  
“Your nipples are so cute, Baekhyun… so red and swollen” he whispered before biting them once more.  
“Yeol, you are driving me crazy” he replied, voice barely audible and Chanyeol chuckled shortly.  
“Already? I’ve just started” he stated, starting to kiss his way down to Baekhyun’s boxer and slightly pushing Baekhyun’s waist toward the mattress to be sure that he wouldn’t move.  
Baekhyun whimpered again but Chanyeol slightly bite the tip of his erection, clearly showing also under the cotton of his boxer.  
Baekhyun was already leaking precum, seeing from the stain on the boxer and Chanyeol smiled softly, palming his erection and squeezing it with a little bit more of intent.  
Baekhyun groaned, trying to move and get more friction, but Chanyeol’s hand kept him pinned on the bed.  
“Yeol” he whined again, but Chanyeol’s lips went to his ear, licking it before biting the tip.  
“Tell me what you want and I will give it to you, Baekhyun” he whispered, moving again his hand on Baekhyun’s erection, slowly almost imperceptibly.  
“I want you, Chanyeol” Baekhyun replied trying again to move but without any success.  
Chanyeol clicked his tongue, biting again Baekhyun’s ear.  
“You have to be more specific, Baek” he whispered again, earning himself another whimper and a small plea.  
“Please, touch me” he muttered and Chanyeol’s lips moved again on Baekhyun’s collarbones.  
“Where do you want me to touch you?” he asked, biting him harder there, surely leaving a sign.  
“Stroke me, Yeol. I want to feel your hand on my erection” he begged and Chanyeol moved his hand again, stroking him a little bit faster but without removing Baekhyun’s boxer.  
“Do you want to come?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
Chanyeol met his stare glassy and full blown, hair already starting to stick to his forehead and thought he was beautiful.  
He wanted Baekhyun so much.  
Wanted him to be his forever.  
“And after that you come?” he asked him, fingers playing with the waistband of Baekhyun’s boxer, teasing him, caressing his hipbones.  
Baekhyun groaned, biting his lips.  
“I want to touch you too” he replied, making Chanyeol’s perplexed stare move on his.  
“Touch me? And what do you want to do with me?” he asked again, finally pulling down his boxer, revealing Baekhyun’s erection.  
Baekhyun hissed at the sudden sensation and bit his lips again, containing another groan.  
“I want to suck you off, Yeol” he replied honestly and Chanyeol’s hand went to slowly stroke Baekhyun’s erection, making him almost cry at the friction.  
“Chanyeol” he sighed, closing his eyes, focusing only on the sensation of Chanyeol’s fingers on his erection.  
Chanyeol started to set a pace to his strokes, leaning in again and biting again his ear, teasing it.  
“You want to suck me off? Or do you want me to do it?” he asked licking Baekhyun’s ear.  
Baekhyun moaned lowly, trying to arch his back, chasing the friction but Chanyeol’s hand was still pinning him down.  
“You already did it last time…” he started between the moans and trying to contain his voice.  
“And I would like to do it this time…” he continued and Chanyeol smiled before biting again his ear.  
“You are such a good puppy” he praised him, quickening the pace and making Baekhyun come with a cute whimper on his fingers.  
Chanyeol brought his fingers to his lips, licking them clean.  
Baekhyun’s stare was on Chanyeol’s tongue, fixed on how he was licking his fingers.  
When they were sufficiently clean, Chanyeol leant in again, kissing Baekhyun’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent.  
“You still want to?” Chanyeol asked him who nodded shortly.  
“Please” Baekhyun immediately added and Chanyeol smiled.  
“So eager. Do you want it so much?” he asked again, sitting up and slowly undressing, starting from the t-shirt, the jeans and then his boxer.  
Baekhyun stared at him and every single movement, following his fingers in every process.  
“It’s not good?” Baekhyun asked him, voice low and sweet expression, totally in contrast with was he was going to do in few instants more.  
“It’s more than good” he replied sitting again on the edge of the bed, near Baekhyun and biting again his ear.  
“Do you like my ear so much?” Baekhyun asked him, kneeling on the floor and pushing Chanyeol’s leg open, granting him access to his erection.  
“I love them, as every other inch of you” he replied softly, making Baekhyun blush even if it was completely out in that moment.  
Chanyeol wanted to commented again, but Baekhyun leant in, licking the tip of his erection, making him shut up immediately, repressing a groan.  
“Baekhyun” he whispered and Baekhyun hummed shortly, repeating the gesture, before taking him in his mouth, wet sensation enveloping Chanyeol’s erection.  
Chanyeol groaned lowly, hand caressing Baekhyun’s hair that purred at the sensation, making Chanyeol bit his lip, and restraint himself and his want to push into Baekhyun’s mouth, searching for more friction.  
Baekhyun took him wholly in his mouth, starting to suck him, apparently lacking of gag reflex, thing that made Chanyeol moan and grip slightly on Baekhyun’s locks.  
“You are taking it so well” Chanyeol whispered, staring at Baekhyun’s mouth on his erection and when Baekhyun stared back, humming and making the sound resounding through all Chanyeol’s body, Chanyeol decided once again that Baekhyun was indeed illegal.  
Chanyeol let Baekhyun suck him, until the pace started to quicken, feeling too good in that moment.  
He pulled shortly at Baekhyun’s hair, biting his lips.  
“Baek, stop” he whispered shortly and Baekhyun obeyed immediately, releasing his erection with a slick pop, stared at him perplexed.  
“Is there any…” he started asking but Chanyeol pulled him on his laps, kissing him.  
The kiss was wet, sloppy and uncoordinated, but it was perfect for that moment.  
“I don’t want to come yet” Chanyeol explained him, caressing Baekhyun’s back and making him arch toward Chanyeol, erections brushing together.  
Baekhyun bit softly his lip, want tinting his stare and Chanyeol kissed his neck, hands moving toward Baekhyun’s entrance.  
“Will you be good for me and come once again?” he asked him, teasing Baekhyun’s entrance with his fingers, finding it as wet as he expected.  
Baekhyun sighed at the sensation spreading his legs wider on Chanyeol’s laps, granting him better access.  
“I can take it as a yes?” he asked him inserting two fingers inside and Baekhyun nodded, groaning at the intrusion.  
“You are so wet” Chanyeol whispered in his ear, adding two other fingers and starting to set a pace inside him, making him whimper softly, trying to contain his pleasure.  
“And so beautiful” he added, lips moving to his collarbones and once again to his nipples, biting the right one before sucking softly on it.  
Baekhyun let out a louder moan, starting to move at the same tempo of Chanyeol’s fingers inside him.  
“Yeol, Chanyeol… Please” he pleaded and Chanyeol bit again his nipple, the other hand moving to stroke his erection.  
Baekhyun hissed at the sensation, biting his lips again.  
“Don’t bite your lips, babe, let me hear you” Chanyeol whispered dedicating his attention to Baekhyun’s left nipples and setting a harder pace for his ministrations inside and outside Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun moaned again and Chanyeol knew that he was doing his job well when, finding his prostate, Baekhyun mewled, coming almost immediately on Chanyeol’s hand and torso.  
He was panting hard, hair matting on his forehead.  
His lips were red and swollen, slightly parted, and he was sweaty, droplet of sweat running down the sides of his face and down his neck, making him shine under the dim light of the room.  
Baekhyun’s scent mixed with his, creating something almost inebriating.  
Chanyeol didn’t think at anything.  
He didn’t ask for permission, nor warned Baekhyun about his intentions.  
He simply pulled out his fingers from Baekhyun, replacing them with this erection, pushing inside with a swift thrust.  
Baekhyun moaned, gripping on Chanyeol’s shoulders, clenching around him.  
“Ah, Chanyeol, please” he moaned, staring at him, eyes completely glassy and blissed out, but Chanyeol was already moving inside him, helping Baekhyun sustain himself on his laps, and taking him wholly.  
Baekhyun moved with him, matching his movements with Chanyeol’s, fucking himself on Chanyeol’s erection, asking for more.  
Chanyeol thrusted quicker and deeper than before, hands gripping on Baekhyun’s waist, chasing both their releases.  
“You are so beautiful, Baek, I would like to fuck you like this every single moment of my life” Chanyeol whispered to him, hand moving again to Baekhyun’s erection, stroking him and making him whimper on his laps.  
Baekhyun clenched around him, making him feel even better how wet and tight he was, pushing Chanyeol’s to his limits faster than expected.  
But Chanyeol wanted to take everything he could this time.  
He stroked Baekhyun harder, hearing him starting a mantra of small pleas and his name until he came again, crying Chanyeol’s name out loud and squeezing him inside him.  
Chanyeol groaned at the sensation, still too far from his own release.  
Both his hands moved to Baekhyun’s waist, promptly shifting their position, pining again Baekhyun on the bed under him.  
“I love you, Baekhyun” he whispered before thrusting again inside him, this time following his pace, worrying only of his own release.  
Baekhyun circled his legs around Chanyeol’s back keeping him closer and granting him more space of movement and the right angle to hit on Baekhyun’s prostate making him cry his name again, asking for more.  
Chanyeol quickened again the pace, groaning at the sensation nearing his release, his knot growing bigger and hitting against Baekhyun’s entrance.  
He leant down, inhaling again Baekhyun’s scent before he bit him on his right shoulder, a little bit upper than his collarbone, marking him, finally claiming Baekhyun as his, feeling him come again untouched between them.  
And that was enough to push him over the edge, coming inside Baekhyun and pushing his knot inside him like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
He panted heavily, slowly licking the place where he left his mark.  
“You okay?” he managed to whisper, seeing that the mark was deeper than he expected, almost bleeding, stare enquiring Baekhyun that was panting as hard as him.  
He nodded shortly, showing him a thumb up.  
Chanyeol’s stare refocused immediately, trying to regain his control and checking for damages.  
“Are you sure?” he asked worried and Baekhyun cleared his throat, voice coming out a bit raspy.  
“Why are you so worried? Enjoy this moment. Can’t you feel this energy between us?” he whispered and Chanyeol closed his eyes, leaning his forehead on Baekhyun’s.  
Indeed there was something going on.  
He couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but he felt like it was the most beautiful thing he never felt in his life.  
It was warm and reassuring and bright.  
As Baekhyun was.  
He smiled softly at the idea.  
Was it the power of their bond?  
He felt Baekhyun’s hand caress his cheek.  
“I love you Chanyeol” he whispered but his voice sounded on the verge of crying.  
He opened his eyes, worried but Baekhyun was smiling softly at him.  
“I love you too, Baekhyun. I love you more than my own life” he whispered back, hand caressing his cheeks and pushing back his hair from his forehead.  
Baekhyun kissed his nose, smiling.  
“I’m glad to be your soulmate, you know?” he added and Chanyeol blushed shortly.  
“And I’m glad you are mine” he commented making Baekhyun chuckle.  
Chanyeol frowned, question already on his lips, when Baekhyun spoke up again.  
“I love you when you let yourself go if this is the result” he commented and Chanyeol groaned in exasperation.  
“Sure. You will have a purple bruise on your neck for at least two weeks and I don’t have…” he started but Baekhyun slapped his arm with almost inexistent strength.  
“Who cares? I feel so good right now that the world outside could be crumbling and I wouldn’t even know” he commented making Chanyeol laugh briefly.  
“I would hope that…” he started but Baekhyun slapped him again, this time with a little bit more strength.  
“Would you just shut up and kiss me?” he asked him making him chuckle again.  
“At your command” he replied, leaning in and kissing him sweetly on his lips.  
He felt so good that he could fell asleep anytime soon, but he did his best to stay awake until his knot went down and he could lay on the bed, be damned cleaning.  
He was too tired for everything.  
When it happened, Chanyeol laid down near Baekhyun who smiled at him softly.  
His neck was full of red signs and the mark Chanyeol made started swelling.  
On his waist there were some bruises too and his nipple were red and swollen too.  
He wanted to apologize but Baekhyun pushed a hand in his hair, messing them up.  
“I loved every single moment of this” he stated and Chanyeol frowned.  
“Now that we are bounded you would know if I’m in pain, no? And you should feel also how happy I am right now” he added smiling toward Chanyeol that smiled softly too.  
“It’s something bright as you are. Brilliant and beautiful” Chanyeol commented and Baekhyun blushed softly.  
“And super hot as you are” he added making Chanyeol huff, flustered.  
“Would you ever shut up about me being hot?” he asked and Baekhyun chuckled.  
“Why would I? It’s true” he replied shrugging his shoulder.  
Chanyeol sighed again before kissing his forehead.  
“May I take some towels to help you clean up or you are willing to take a shower?” he asked him and Baekhyun pondered his options.  
“Only if we shower together” he stated and Chanyeol nodded sitting up and extending a hand toward Baekhyun.  
“Deal. And later I’ll go fetch something to eat, you look pale” Chanyeol replied making Baekhyun shake his head, taking his hand and sitting up too.  
“You know, my mate just fucked me not once but twice, giving me the best sex experience of my whole life and finally claimed me as his own. May I feel at least worn out about it?” he asked and Chanyeol smiled shortly at him.  
“Your mate is really a beast” he commented making Baekhyun chuckle briefly.  
“He’s my beast” he concluded, kissing Chanyeol on his lips before pulling him toward the bathroom.


End file.
